Recuerdos
by Angellore.Malfoy
Summary: Hermione a perdido a sus padres y en la desesperación y soledad decide dejar de vivir. Lo que no sabe es que cuenta con un salvador al cual recuerda con odio, pero no con el corazón que un día le juro.Dramione bien sufrido P
1. No estas sola

**Capítulo 1: No Estas Sola.**

-Devuélvemelos… -susurro al océano que tenía en frente.

Era una noche de verano, ya no hacía tanto calor como hace unas cuántas horas atrás… pero eso no pareció importarle para adentrarse en las aguas, en las frías y saladas aguas.

-Los quiero de vuelta –volvió a hablarle al imponente mar.

El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, no parecía importarle el frío o que su vestido se empapaba.

-No es justo… no quiero estar sola –dijo esta vez elevando el tono de voz.

El agua ya estaba a la altura de su cintura… su vestido blanco comenzaba a hacerse pesado, pero parecía que no lo sentía. El viento la acariciaba y jugaba con sus cabellos alborotándolos, cubriéndole la visión, como queriendo impedir que siguiera avanzando.

-Que estupidez… no te los devolverá. –se dijo -… pero puedo ir con ellos.

Abrió sus brazos y se dejó caer al mar, se dejó llevar por el… era lo que quería… era lo que quería?

Estaba todo oscuro… estaba siendo llevada a las profundidades… ya no le llegaba aire a sus pulmones… sus ojos se cerraron… NO… se abrieron… algo la llevaba de nuevo a la superficie… era lo que quería?... trato de mirar, solo vio a alguien que se la llevaba, alguien de largos cabellos dorados.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la luz del sol que le daba de lleno en la cara.

Lo recordó… recordó que la noche anterior había querido reunirse con ellos… recordó que alguien la había sacado… y después ya nada recordaba.

-Como llegué aquí? –se preguntó a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera crespa color castaña.

Luego se miró a si misma para ver donde estaba. Si, estaba en su casa de veraneo, estaba en su habitación, estaba entre las sábanas de su cama y hasta estaba con su pijama rosa pálido… pero…

-Como demonios llegué aquí… que… que…

-Good Morning my dear!

Una cabellera rojo color fuego entro en la habitación, pareciera como si el calor que había en la habitación en ese momento provenía de ella… y junto con ella unos cabellos dorados entraron también, lo cual le provocó algo a la morena que estaba tendida en la cama.

-Ginny, Luna… que hacen tan temprano –preguntó la castaña.

-Vaya que has perdido la noción del tiempo… y durmiendo por lo que veo. –dijo la pelirroja

-A que te refieres.

-Se refiere a que son las 2 de la tarde Hermione. –dijo esta vez la rubia.

-Vaya –dijo la castaña mientras se volvía a tirar en la cama –no lo sabía.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta. Vamos?

-Dónde?

-A comer! Muero de hambre… ayer quedamos de ir a comer a ese restaurante que da al mar.

-Hermione… estas bien? –preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si, si, claro que lo estoy.

-Perfecto!... ve a cambiarte que te esperamos… vamos en mi auto dear. –dijo la pelirroja mientras agitaba las llaves del auto en el aire. –Adoro vivir en mugglelandia! –se dijo para si mientras salía de la habitación.

-Y a esa que le pasa.

-Le pasa que le dieron el trabajo en Gringotts… pero no le digas que te dije! Es una sorpresa.

-Oh… vaya! –dijo la morena sorprendida. –La verdad es que no me lo esperaba –susurró.

-Yo tampoco… pero bueno, ya sabremos que hizo para obtenerlo –respondió Luna también en un susurro.

-Se apuran por favor!? –dijo la cabeza de la pelirroja que se asomaba por el borde de la puerta.

-Vete a cambiar será mejor… hoy anda con mucha energía.

Luna salió de la habitación y Hermione quedó en ella. Se dirigió al ventanal para abrir las cortinas y así la luz entrara… sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una cabellera color dorada que caminaba por la orilla de la playa… y estaba mirando… hacia su casa?

-Hermione! Por favor! Aún estas en pijamas! Nos vamos a ir!

-Ya voy Ginny… por Merlín mujer, ten paciencia! –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien, pero esa paciencia durará no más de 6 minutos!

-Bien, bien!... VOY!

Volvió a mirar a la orilla de la playa en busca de aquel que miraba hacia su casa…

-No hay nadie –se dijo.

-Y quien tendría que estar?!... se supone que tendrías que estarte vistiendo!

-GINNY!!... si no sales de aquí, te arrojo un embrujo de mocos!

-Bien!... 4 minutos!

La castaña volvió a mirar para comprobar de que sus ojos no la engañaban… y no lo hacían, no había nadie ahí… fue entonces cuando recordó que alguien la había sacado del agua, recordó una cabellera como la de Luna, pero con destellos plateados también, una cabellera como la del chico que acababa de ver.

-Alucinas mujer… muy bien, mi varita.

Tomó la varita y se dirigió hacia un espejo de forma ovalada en donde podía ver su cuerpo entero. La agitó contra si misma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vestía una falda larga y ancha color blanca (con algunos encajes) que le llegaba a los tobillos, más un polera con tiritas del mismo color que la falda y ajustada a su piel, dejando ver un poco su ombligo, unas sandalias planas, sin tacón alguno con tiritas que se podían amarrar a la pantorrilla (también color blancas) y de accesorio algunos collares de cuentas de madera que le colgaban casi hasta el ombligo; su cabello estaba suelto y unos lentes de sol color tierra hacían su vestimenta del día. Tomó su bolso en donde guardó únicamente su varita y las llaves de su casa y salió; sus amigas ya la esperaban en el auto que estaba en la calle.

-Nos vamos! –dijo Ginny y apenas la morena se subió en la parte trasera del auto y marchó.

Mientras iban camino a aquel restaurante Hermione miraba por la ventana distraída, pensando.

-Estas bien? –preguntó una dulce voz que denotaba preocupación.

-Lo estoy –mintió con una sonrisa –tranquila Luna.

-Ella lo estaría dear… y yo también, si no supiéramos que estas mintiendo.

-Ginny…

-No Hermione… no me la creo, y seguro que Luna tampoco –la rubia negó con la cabeza como en señal de que la colorina estaba en lo correcto –es difícil estar bien Herms, no es necesario que nos mientas.

-Es que… es decir.

-Difícil? Esa es tu palabra? –dijo Luna

-Si… digo… saber que ya no pasaré mi cumpleaños con ellos, ni una navidad más… que… que… que no los volveré a ver…

-Herms…

-Déjala Luna, deja que hable.

-Los quiero de vuelta… me siento…

-Ni lo digas! –dijo Ginny perdiendo un poco el control del volante.

-Por Merlín Ginny!

-Lo siento Luna… pero no voy a permitir que digas que te sientes… eso mismo… POR QUE NO LO ESTAS!

-Ginebra! Por favor! O te fijas en el volante y en la calle o le retas a Herms, pero las 2 cosas no porque terminaras con nuestras vidas!

-Bien!... ok, lo siento –dijo mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el camino. –Pero Hermione, no puedes pensar eso.

-Ginny, los padres no se pueden sustituir con los amigos.

-Lo se Luna… pero ella no está sola!

No se habló más hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Algunos de los meseros voltearon a mirar a las amigas que pasaban por entre las mesas para llegar a una mesa lo bastante apartada de las demás para poder hablar tranquilas.

-Bien… pidan que yo invito.

-Y a que se debe esto Ginny? –pregunto Hermione actuando como que no sabía nada de nada.

-Sabes que no tengo un pelo de tonta Hermione, y ya se que Luna no se las aguantó –miró a la rubia fulminándola con sus ojos.

-Lo siento –dijo esta.

-Esta bien, de todas formas ya me lo esperaba.

-Pero dinos lo que no sabemos entonces –dijo la morena mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y los dejaba en la mesa.

-Con mi cerebro pues que más!

-Y tus piernas, y tus ojos y tus se…

-Gracias Hermione… pero no, tú no eres la única con un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como el propio Merlín.

La castaña se sonrojo un poco.

-No es para tanto tampoco Ginny.

-Ya, mejor pidamos que muero del hambre!

-Nos vemos mañana por la tarde! Te pasamos a buscar! –gritaba la colorina desde el auto

-Bien… hasta mañana.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su hogar.

Era increíble como había pasado todo el día tan rápido.

Miro hacia una mesita que estaba justo al lado de la puerta donde habían algunas fotos, y en la más grande estaba ella, Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron poniendo caras graciosas, cada uno con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en su mano. Los que estaban en la foto se movían riéndose, saludando vivazmente a la cámara y de vez en cuando tomando un trago de sus botellas.

-_No estas sola _–sonó la voz de Ginny en su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	2. A la luz de la luna

**Capítulo 2: A la luz de la Luna.**

Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Dejó su bolso en un sillón cercano a su cama y en el tocador dejó sus lentes y los collares de cuentas. Se sentó en la cama y se sacó las sandalias y acto seguido se recostó hacia atrás quedando boca arriba mirando el techo… comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió una corriente de viento chocar contra sus brazos desnudos, esto provocó que la carne se le pusiera de gallina.

_-No recuerdo haber dejado la ventana abierta _–pensó.

Perezosamente se puso en pie y se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación, que estaba justo frente de su cama. Cuando se disponía a cerrarla su cuerpo tembló al ver una cabellera dorada con destellos plateados que la observaba a orillas del mar. La luz de la luna sobre aquella persona le daba un aspecto celestial, cual ángel recién caído del cielo. El viento marino provocaba que sus largos cabellos ondearan y los rayos de la luna le sacaran destellos plateados.

Quién sería esa criatura?

Siempre pensó que era solo producto de su imaginación, puesto que no era la primera vez que la veía… estaba segura que aquella persona fue quien le salvó la vida la noche pasada… pero estaba segura de que esa no fue la primera vez que le veía.

Corría un viento fresco, aquella persona aún seguía en pie observándola desde la playa. Corrió hacia su armario y cogió un chaleco para abrigarse un poco y poder bajar. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos se dirigió nuevamente hacia el ventanal el cual abrió apresuradamente saliendo a una terraza amplia, por la cual también habían escaleras de piedras que daban a la playa (ya que su casa se encontraba en la cima de un risco no muy elevado). Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba poniéndose el chaleco; sus descalzos pies hacían contacto con la fría loza de piedra, pero aquello no le importaba… quería acabar con la duda… quien sería aquella persona?

Finalmente toco la húmeda y blanca arena. Ahora el viento marino jugaba con sus cabellos alborotándolos y cubriéndole un poco la visión. Su vestido también ondeaba.

-Dónde estará?... si estoy segura que aquí estaba… lo vi!

Con ambas manos se tomó la cabeza y miró al océano.

-Pretendes volverme loca no es así?... ahora me haces ver cosas que no están ahí! –le gritaba al oleaje.

No pudo soportarlo, una lágrima corrió por su aterciopelada mejilla mientras caía de rodillas en las arenas. Ahí se quedó unos segundos cuando se sintió observada… miró hacia su derecha y… si, ahí estaba aquella persona, estaba sentada en unas rocas en donde rompían algunas pequeñas olas. Su magnífica cabellera ondeaba mientras le miraba a los ojos. Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza… su mirada, aquellos ojos grises la llenaron de temblores y sensaciones.

Como pudo se puso en pie, y como si estuviera bajo un profundo trance se dirigió hacia la persona en la roca.

Hermione se sintió consumida por aquella mirada gris… toda ella temblaba.

-Quien eres –se atrevió a articular después de segundos de conexión entre sus miradas.

La persona no respondía.

Aquella imagen la morena jamás la olvidaría, era todo el tan celestial, la Luna se bañaba sobre el arrancándole destellos dorado-plateados a sus cabellos y hacía que su blanca tez brillara como por cuenta propia.

La persona se bajo de la roca y quedo de pie frente a ella.

-_Se que lo conozco… se que lo conozco… se que le he visto antes… como pudiste olvidar algo Hermione_! –se auto reprochaba mentalmente la chica.

-Si me conoces… no te equivocas.

Sí! Finalmente había hablado… pero…

-Cómo…

-No, no leo la mente si es eso lo que pensabas decir… pero por tu expresión facial, se nota que te estabas atormentando por una duda interna… no es así?

Hermione calló, pero luego habló.

-Quien eres entonces?

-Vaya! Ya me has olvidado… y como no querer hacerlo verdad?

Hermione estaba mucho más que confundida… se aguantaba para no tomarse la cabeza y sacarse los cabellos, por que aquella duda la estaba matando. A cambio de eso se mordió su labio inferior y apretó sendos puños.

-Que graciosa te ves! –dijo la persona formando una amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

-Que tengo de gracioso? –dijo molesta la morena.

-La forma que tienes de expresarte… no has cambiado nada Granger.

Sí, el la conocía… pero no quería decirle su nombre y ya las ansias la carcomían!

-Pero dime quien eres!

-No tardarás en saberlo y mandarme a la mierda.

-A la mierda? Porque habría de hacer eso?... es decir…

-Es decir nada Granger… yo soy yo y tu eres tu… y solo por ese hecho me mandarás a la mierda –dijo sin sacar aquella sonrisa de sus labios… pero era una sonrisa muy cálida y verdadera.

-Tú fuiste quien…

-Si… lo que hacías era una estupidez y me alegro que hayas desistido en hacerlo.

-Que sabes tu de eso!

-Mucho se! Más de lo que crees.

Al decir esto el rubio se llevó una mano a sus cabellos (por que el viento los comenzaba a alborotar nuevamente) para tratar de ordenarlos, parecían tan sedosos… fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que en su mano algo brillaba.

-_Un anillo_ –pensó.

Pero su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar cual era la figura de aquel anillo. Pronto se le vinieron a la cabeza mil imágenes de cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts… y recordó ese anillo, un día de tercer año.

Impactada por lo que acababa de recordar se distancio del muchacho que la observaba con sus grises ojos.

-Ya era hora… me preguntaba por que te habías tardado tanto.

Hermione llevó su mano a la cintura, ya que generalmente solía poner ahí su varita cuando llevaba vestido… pero…

-_Maldita sea! La dejé en el bolso_ –pensó.

-No te preocupes que no pienso hacerte nada malo Granger.

-Aléjate de mi imbécil!

-Uyyy… y empezamos con los insultos. Que te quede claro que yo no te he dicho nada –decía mientras acortaba la distancia.

-Que te alejes te digo!

-Esa es la forma que tienes de agradecer a quien te salvo la vida?

-Nadie te lo pidió gusano!

-Ok, ese comportamiento tuyo me está comenzando a enervar.

-Que mierda haces aquí Malfoy?... Que quieres?... Qué buscas?

-Lo siento Granger, pero eso no te lo puedo decir.

-Entonces vete de aquí! –le ordenó apuntándole con su mano extendida hacia el otro lado de la playa, lejos de su propiedad.

Draco caminó hacia ella con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos de tela negra y quedar de pie frente a la morena, solo unos escasos centímetros los separaban, pero la chica no se movió un solo centímetro, no quería demostrar que sentía algo raro en ella… pero no era necesario demostrarlo, por que el rubio se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa… tanto como el lo estaba.

Aquella sonrisa amistosa se volvió a dibujar en la comisura de sus labios… la morena no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba a el, por que ese no era el Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba… pero de pronto su corazón se detuvo al ver que por un instante hubiera jurado ver a Draco con un semblante triste, lleno de soledad, de la soledad más profunda.

-Buenas noches. –le dijo el rubio y paso junto a ella rozándole su brazo derecho, lo cual hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina… luego sintió un leve aroma embriagador, aroma a hombre, un aroma que por muy dentro de su ser le recordaba algo que no podía entender que era… un aroma que quería que la abrazara.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, la chica se volteo a mirar por donde el rubio se había ido, pero no vio a nadie. Una extraña sensación de soledad la invadió de pronto.

Al volver a su casa en la cima del risco y observar todo tan desértico en cuanto a presencias, no pudo evitar sentirse más sola de lo que se sintió allá abajo. Pero eso era otra cosa que no podía entender, aquellas sensaciones varias que su cuerpo comenzó a tener con Malfoy… pero que demonios era?... algo no estaba bien.

-No puedo creer que me esté ocupando de cosas tan insignificantes. Mejor me voy a la cama.

Y así lo hizo, se sacó sus prendas y cogió su pijama, una pijama larga de seda rosa clara. Abrió las ropas de su cama y se metió en ellas. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no tenía una sola pizca de sueño.

No lo pudo evitar y algo molesta se puso en pie, más no prendió ni un tipo de luz, con la luz de la luna bastaba y sobraba… y estaba tan hermosa, como no querer admirarla de más cerca, por lo cual decidió salir a la terraza y contemplarla. Antes de salir se percató de que Malfoy se hubiera marchado, y así lo comprobaron sus ojos cuando no vio a nadie en las orillas de la playa… extrañamente al comprobar de que el chico no estaba, un leve sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de su corazón por unos instantes.

-Pretendes volverme loca! –le volvió a decir a la mar que dulcemente acariciaba la orilla de la playa, apenas emitiendo ruido.

Ahora la luna se bañaba en las saladas aguas de la mar.

-Que es lo que querrá… por que está aquí, por que me salvó la vida… por que ese comportamiento… y por que esa extraña sonrisa… PORQUE!?

Esas eran las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Finalmente, recordando su tiempo en Hogwarts y lo miserable que le había hecho la vida Malfoy en aquel colegio, decidió cerrar el tema bajo candado, no pensar más en el y por sobre todo, no contárselo a nadie.

-Es lo mejor no?

Bostezó. Finalmente el sueño había llegado, ahora se iría si o si a la cama.

Pero antes de entrar a la casa, sintió que alguien la observaba de algún lugar. Rápidamente volteo, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con nadie.

-En serio! Me estas volviendo loca! Pero no te daré en el gusto! –le gritó al océano y que repentinamente este hacía chocar una gran ola justo en la roca donde minutos antes había estado Draco sentado.

Hermione no se equivocaba, alguien efectivamente la había estado mirando desde un punto que ella no podía llegar a ver con sus ojos… Malfoy no se había ido, más ahí estaba el, sentado en unas rocas con un rostro demacrado por la soledad. Tomó una piedra y con fuerza la arrojó al mar.

-Maldita sea! Que estás planeando hacer!... Sabes que esto está mal! Sabes que ella no debía saber de tu maldita existencia! MIERDA!

Era increíble presenciar como el rubio, con gran furia se auto castigaba con sus propias palabras. No pudo contener las ganas, puesto que lo llevaba haciendo desde que la vio.

-Mi Señor –dijo una voz a las espaldas del rubio. Se puso en pie y se encontró con la figura de un hombre encapuchado que permanecía agachado en una reverencia frente a Malfoy.

-Habla –le dijo fríamente Draco.

-Mi Señor, tenemos algunos problemas con…

-Que no puedan hacer nada sin mi! Tan auto insuficientes que son! –dijo con rabia. –Levántate y llévame.

-Si mi señor.

**Bueno, aquí mi segundo capítulo... ahora quiero avanzar un tanto rápido para que nose me aburran P ... gracias a la persona que me dejo mi único review, apenas sepa como responderlos (si es q se puede) lo haré P... y gracias tmb a la gente que me agregó a sus favoritos ) ... soy nueva en todo este mecanismo que hay que hacer para ir subiendo los capítulos, espero no haberme equivocado en los pasos a seguir xD**

**Besos a todos y... háganme feliz!!!!**

**Acepto reviews siendo buenos o malos, da igual, necesito saber la opinión de uds. para ir mejorando cada vez que escribo )**

**Atte a uds... Angellore.Malfoy**


	3. Encuentros en la habitación y algo más

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros en la habitación y algo más.**

Un tenue rayo de luz solar le llego en pleno rostro a la morena, provocándole despertar.

Abrió sus ojos y vio la hora. Aún era temprano, sus amigas no la pasarían a buscar hasta mucho más tarde.

Con una plena sonrisa producto de un reconfortante sueño se puso en pie y abrió las cortinas de su ventanal, topándose con un hermoso día de verano. Fue entonces como nuevamente recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, y decidió a hacerles caso omiso.

Fue hasta la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, para luego bañarse, vestirse e ir a hacer las compras al mercado.

-Buenos días Señorita Hermione! Hoy se ve francamente preciosa.

-Ahorrate los halagos Tom, no es necesario –dijo la morena al vendedor de frutas con una amplia sonrisa de conformidad en su rostro.

-Bah! Pero si yo solo digo lo que mis ojos ven.

-Hablas por ellos ahora?

-Siempre lo he hecho.

Hermione rió.

Y efectivamente esa mañana se veía deslumbrante. La chica no era de las que bañaban su rostro con un kilo de maquillaje, sino que era de las que mostraban su belleza natural. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza con algunos mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro y por su frente; llevaba puesta una falda rosa pastel larga y algo arrugada con algunos encajes, las mismas sandalias del día anterior y una polera del mismo color de la falda y haciéndole juego una pequeña cadenita de oro muy fina que llevaba un diminuto Ángel.

-Llevará algo más aparte de las frutas habituales señorita?

-Mmmm… si tienes cerezas me gustaría un kilo.

-Muy bien.

Así la chica llegó a su auto cargada de bolsas con vegetales y frutas.

-Siento que algo me falta… Claro.

Al rato volvió a llegar con un enorme ramo de flores de varios tipos, olores y colores. Adoraba tener flores en la casa, su madre siempre lo hacía, y le daba un toque mucho más alegre y vivo.

Finalmente montó su auto y se fue a su casa.

Descargó las cosas para llevarlas dentro y comenzar a cocinar. Hace un par de días había querido probar una receta nueva que la mamá de Ginny le había dado.

Cuando se disponía a cocinar, el timbre había sonado.

-Quien podrá ser?

-Creo que llegué justo a tiempo.

-Viktor!... pero…

-Pero nada! No recuerdas acaso que me habías invitado?

-Si, pero te pedí que me avisaras para poder esperarte.

-No, no, así la sorpresa ya no sería sorpresa.

Hermione rió.

Desde cuarto año que ambos chicos habían entablado una muy linda amistad y desde entonces que nunca perdieron el contacto, ella lo iba a visitar a veces a su casa y el iba también a su casa en pleno Londres.

-Te traje algo.

-Con que me sorprenderás ahora?

-No, no es nada fuera de lo común, apenas tuve tiempo para comprarlas… el entrenamiento no me ha dejado si quiera respirar en paz.

-No es para menos si ya se acercan los mundiales y el señor Krum es el astro mundial del Quidditch.

-No es para tanto –dijo con un color rosa imponiéndose en sus mejillas.

-No, claro que no lo es, ya que también me falto que eres el jugador de Quidditch con el fan club de chicas más grande que hay en todo el globo!

El color rosa de Viktor se hizo mucho más fuerte.

-Esta bien, esta bien… cambiemos el tema… me ayudas en la cocina?

-Claro!... sabes que me gusta experimentar.

La morena volvió a reír, lo cual hizo que Viktor se sintiera tremendamente dichoso al poder presenciar aquel hermoso cuadro, llevaba tanto tiempo amándole, como ella no podía haberse dado cuenta de ello… eso tenía que acabar ahora.

-Bien, emmmm… mira, la señora Weasley me dio esta receta y quisiera hacerla.

-Aaah! Pero si lo se hacer!

-En serio?... Genial, ayúdame entonces… aquí dice… ¡pero que haces!

Hermione quedó algo sorprendida cuando Viktor tomó la receta y la quemó con la punta de su varita.

-La mejor forma de aprender a cocinar es experimentar con ella. Ven a mi lado, así se aprende.

Hermione temerosa fue hasta donde estaba Viktor, quien la tomó por la cintura y la puso delante de el, esto hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera un poco.

-Descuida que sabes que no te haré nada.

-Lo se –dijo la chica con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Muy bien… ahora yo te guiaré, cierra los ojos y ya verás.

No sabía por que su corazón latía tan apresuradamente, pero le hizo caso y cerró sus ojos dejándose guiar por el moreno y guapo jugador de Quidditch. Pronto a sus fosas nasales comenzó a llegar un aroma embriagador, un aroma que horas atrás la había hecho temblar por completo… y sin quererlo pensó en el.

-Ya estamos casi terminando. –le dijo el moreno muy cerca de su oído, que pudo sentir como el aspiraba profundamente su aroma. Pero luego no sintió las manos de Viktor guiándole como lo había hecho al principio, sino que ella misma movía las manos.

-Para ahora –dijo en un susurro. –Y abre tus ojos.

Hermione así lo hizo y no pudo creer lo que veía frente a ella. Un hermoso plato justo como lo había visto en la mesa de la señora Weasley la noche de navidad. Lo había logrado.

Incrédula y con una amplia sonrisa dio media vuelta para mirar a Viktor a los ojos, fue entonces cuando la sonrisa se comenzó a desvanecer al notar que tenía al chico muy cerca suyo, tanto que sus narices se podían rozar. El moreno no lo pudo aguantar un segundo más, llevaba aguantando días, semanas, meses, AÑOS!... no, no podía más, ese era el momento. Juntó sus labios con los de la morena que le miraban expectantes. Ambos cerraron los ojos y el beso se hizo cada vez más profundo. El chico llevó sus manos alrededor de la pequeña y acentuada cintura de la morena, mientras que ella llevaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de el. Comenzaron a necesitarse y estar más cerca el uno del otro. Hermione volvió a sentir el aroma embriagador que Malfoy tenía la noche pasada y con más deseo comenzó a besar a Viktor.

Pero un ruido de algo quebrándose fuertemente los sacó a los dos del momento. Hermione asustada dio un pequeño sobresalto.

-Que fue eso? –dijo mientras miraba a Viktor.

-Provino del living… pero, a donde vas! Es peligroso, deja que vaya yo.

-Ya me conoces Viktor. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione tomó su varita y se dirigió al living en donde apreció que el ventanal del lugar estaba completamente roto y en el suelo, un poco más allá de los vidrios esparcidos había una gran piedra.

-Reparo! –apuntó hacia el ventanal y los vidrios se volvieron a poner en donde estaban. La chica se acercó entonces al ventanal ya reparado y su corazón dio un brinco al percatarse de que había alguien allá abajo.

Viktor llego justo tras ella.

-Una piedra? –se extraño al tomarla entre sus manos haciendo que Hermione ya no le prestara más atención al tipo de afuera. –No se supone que la playa que está abajo es privada?

-Lo es… pero yo no soy la única que vive aquí, hay 3 casas más.

-Y crees tu que haya sido alguno de tus vecinos?

-Probablemente los niños. Pero no importa, después veo que hago… vamos a comer ahora.

Viktor volvió a rodear a Hermione por la cintura y se fueron a la cocina, mientras ella pensaba en como iba a volver a hablar con Malfoy… el era el que estaba ahí abajo y había arrojado la piedra.

-_Cual es su maldito problema!_ –pensaba.

Después de haber tenido una agradable comida con Viktor, y justo como se lo habían dicho sus amigas el día anterior, llegaron en la tarde con todo listo para bajar a la playa… pero, con 2 invitados más.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya! Potter! Un gusto volver a verte. –dijo Krum estrechándole la mano.

-Ejem, ejem.

-Oh! Ron, como estas?

-Gracias por darte cuenta de que existo Herms.

-De nada… aún idolatras a Krum?

Esto hizo que las orejas del colorín se pusieran tan rojas como sus cabellos.

-Viktor, no se si recuerdas a Ron Weasley.

-Claro que lo recuerdo! Como has estado!

-Yo??… b.. bi… bien, gracias.

-Bien, y que se supone que harán? –preguntó Viktor.

-No Viktor darling, la pregunta es, Que se supone que haremos, o sea, todos.

El rostro al chico se le iluminó.

-Herms, por que no nos contaste de que Viktor iba a venir? Haber sabido tal traigo mi otro traje de baño.

-Porque ni yo lo sabía Ginny… pero bueno, ahora voy a cambiarme, así que bajen mientras en unos minutos nos encontramos abajo.

-Bien, pero no te demores tanto- Y con estas palabras el moreno le deposito un dulce beso en los labios a la ahora "su" novia. Todos quedaron tan atónitos como Ginny que segundos antes había reprochado a Hermione por no haberle dicho que el vendría, tenía que hablar con ella para disculparse, pero antes.

-POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE! –preguntó Ginny a Viktor mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras, todos los amigos lo acosaban en preguntas, mientras que Hermione los observaba por el ventanal de su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tenía que apurarse, así que fue hacia su armario y sacó un traje de baño de 2 piezas, uno blanco que se amarra por el cuello. No tardó mucho en ponérselo, así que fue por su toalla, bronceador y un libro. Estaba lista para partir.

-Mis lentes!

Volvió a su habitación por sus lentes, pero de pronto todas las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos cayeron al suelo.

-Que… que… que…

-Shhh… no digas nada.

-Como entraste!? Que te crees que estas haciendo Malfoy! Sal de mi casa!

-Sabes algo Granger? No me gusta Krum.

-Y?... a mi que? Que te pasa Malfoy, en serio! Este no eres tu!

El chico se levanto del sillón que estaba cerca de la cama de la chica y se dirigió hacia ella. La observó de pies a cabeza, con tan poca ropa, aquellas piernas bronceadas perfectas, su cintura, toda ella.

-Que tanto miras depravado.

-A ti. –articulo sin vergüenza alguna.

-Malfoy, vete de aquí! Por favor vete. Y agradece que te lo estoy pidiendo cordialmente gusano.

El chico se acercó a ella, cada paso que daba eran centímetros menos de distancia, y la morena se ponía nerviosa, tanto que comenzó a retroceder hasta que más no pudo, sintió la fría pared a su espalda. Draco apoyó un brazo a un costado de Hermione y con la otra sacó su varita.

-Debería acabar con todo esto, por que ya no lo aguanto más! –dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione y aspiraba todo su aroma a flores silvestres que emanaba y la sintió temblar, estaba nerviosa, y el lo sintió.

-Que vas a hacer Malfoy?

-¡Quiero, quiero, quiero! Pero no puedo, Maldita sea que no puedo!

-¡¡De que estas hablando¡Aléjate de mi! –trató de forcejear.

Draco comenzó a hacer presión con su cuerpo contra el de la morena.

Que demonios era lo que estaba pasando! Por que ese comportamiento, a que era lo que quería darle fin!

Finalmente la chica sacó fuerzas y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo con sus manos; el rubio fue a dar de bruces al suelo.

-Que te pasa Granger?

-Me pasa imbécil, que no se que mierda estas haciendo aquí! En mi casa, acosándome y hablando estupideces. Ahora te lo pediré amablemente por última vez… Sal de aquí! O te juro que te arrepientes… Accio Varita!

La varita de Hermione cruzó una corta distancia y fue a parar a las manos de su ama. No espero un segundo más para apuntar directo hacia el corazón de Malfoy.

-Vaya! Sabes pronunciar hechizos sin la varita.

-Estoy esperando Malfoy… márchate de aquí!

-Bien, me marcho, pero no para siempre.

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Escúchame Granger… estoy rompiendo lo que nunca más debí hacer… pero no te preocupes que pronto, muy pronto todo volverá a ser como antes y tendrás tu vida ultra feliz.

-Mi vida ultra feliz? JA! En serio, me gustó ese chiste… no se supone que sabes todo de mi?

-Se lo de tus padres… y lo siento.

-Tu? Sentirlo? YA! ESTO FUE SUFICIENTE! TE MARCHAS AHORA! TE DIJE QUE TE ARREPENTIRÍAS!... CRU…

-Herms? Dónde estas? Con quien estás hablando?... Ah! Aquí estas!... pero por que empuñas tu varita.

Hermione volteó a mirar a Luna que en vista de que la morena no bajaba la fue a buscar y la sorprendió justo apuntando hacia Malfoy… pero el…

-Ya no está –dijo cuando volteó la mirada hacia el suelo en donde supuestamente estaba Malfoy.

-Por que empuñas tu varita? Sucedió algo?

-No, no, todo está bien… solo que la acababa de encontrar y la iba a llevar.

-Pero y para que?

-Por que uno nunca sabe lo que pasa.

-Bien, entonces si tienes todas tus cosas…

-Si, vamos.

-Por que demoraste tanto?

-Por que no podía encontrar mi varita.

-Y para que quieres tu varita.

-Lo mismo que le dije a Luna, Viktor, uno nunca sabe lo que pasará.

-Hablas como si aún estuviéramos en los tiempos del Innombrable.

-Se que no lo estamos, pero nunca está demás andar prevenido.

-Es por eso que te adoro tanto.

-Solo por eso? –articulo la morena con una sonrisa malvada.

-Y por muchas cosas más.

Viktor la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo (que en aquel momento solo llevaba su traje de baño) y unió sus bocas en un beso.

-Vayan a un hotel! Por favor!

-Ginny! –reprochó Luna a la colorina por el comentario, como si aquel tema aún fuera un tabú.

-EH! Porque no jugamos volleyball! –sugirió Harry.

-Volavol? –exclamó Ron con un semblante de confusión total.

-Volleyball Ron! Es un juego de muggles que consiste en pasar una pelota al otro lado de una red alta usando solo las manos.

-Hay algo que no sepas Hermione?

-Eso es cultura general! –le reprochó la morena.

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces debiste haber puesto atención en las clases de Estudios Muggles.

-No las tomé.

-Entonces no jodas!

Hubo una risa en general.

-Juegas Herms? –preguntó Ginny.

-No, no, jueguen ustedes, yo leeré un poco.

-LEER! ESTAS LOCA!

-No Ron, estoy bien cuerda te diré, aparte leeré una novela. –dijo mientras tendía su toalla y se recostaba en ella.

-Como gustes.

Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Viktor comenzaron a jugar, lo que fue solo motivo para reír a carcajadas, pues el colorín era tan mal jugador que como cuando comenzó a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch en 5to grado de Hogwarts.

-A Weasley vamos a coronar… -comenzó a cantar Ginny.

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa que es mi hermana.

Pero a los 5 segundos de que Ginny comenzó a cantar la tan famosa canción de Slytherin, todos los demás comenzaron a hacerle coro, lo cual provocó que Ron también lo hiciese; al menos ahora se lo tomaba a bien.

Mientras los chicos jugaban, Hermione leía y no se dio cuenta cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirla, haciendo que finalmente se quedara dormida bajo la sombra del quitasol. Lentamente una serie de imágenes y palabras inundaron su mente…

**Ojalá les les haya gustado este capítulo ) ... personalmente me gustó como quedo. Revelé cosas, si, pero no se dejen engañar facilmente por algunas de las palabrerías, lean entre líneas tmb ;) jeje**

**Agradezco los reviews y espero más, jeje. Así me alegran la vuelta a casa después del trabajo xX .. **

**Besos a tods!!**

**Angellore.. **


	4. Lagunas?

**Capítulo 4: Lagunas? **

_-…y recordaré por mí… como lo haré por ti._

_-NO! Yo quiero recordar por mi propia cuenta!_

_-Lo siento… no tengo opción._

_-No sientas nada… tiene que haber…_

_-Te amo…_

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-Que te sucede por Merlín mujer.

Ginny estaba al lado de Hermione con cara de preocupación, mientras que Viktor tenía cara de miedo pensando que algo le había sucedido. Harry estaba al lado de Ron con la misma cara de Ginny, y Luna estaba a los pies de la morena observando la situación.

-No me sucede nada… solo tuve un sueño.

-Pesadilla diría yo por la forma en como gritaste. –le informó Harry.

-Grité?

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"… fue lo que dijiste –dijo Ron imitando el grito de una mujer en apuros.

-Que chistoso que es mi hermano –dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada y de pasadita a Harry que se aguantaba la risa por lo bajo.

-Estas bien? –preguntó finalmente la rubia.

-Si, claro que lo estoy, solo me quede dormida y tuve una pesadilla.

-Bien, por que ya es hora de irnos, comienza a oscurecer.

-Comida en casa de Hermione! –gritó Ron. –Ella invita!

-No sabía que había dicho eso –dijo la morena.

-Ahora lo sabes… y me muero de hambre.

-Bien, bien. Suban mientras. Yo les sigo, tengo que ordenar aquí.

Los chicos subieron salvo Viktor que se quedó sentado en una roca mirándola ordenar las cosas con solo leves movimientos de su varita.

-Que sucede –dijo ella cuando ya hubo terminado las cosas.

-Quería saber si estas bien… es decir…

-Lo estoy Viktor, gracias. –le dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Me alegro… y bueno… yo… estem…

Hermione dejó el quitasol en el suelo y se amarró un pareo a la cintura. Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Viktor en la roca. El chico tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que la morena tomó sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas; esto hizo que él levantara la vista y sus ojos pardos chocaran con los color miel de la morena.

-Sí –dijo ella como única respuesta a una pregunta que no necesitaba ser formulada.

Viktor puso cara de incredulidad y luego la reemplazó por una de completa alegría con una sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja. Se levantó de un salto de la piedra y pasó sus fornidos brazos por la pequeña cintura de la ahora su chica, levantándola por los aires y dando vueltas con el mientras la llenaba de besos y risas. Hermione se sentía feliz nuevamente.

-Maldito sea! –dijo un hombre desde una de las rocas más altas de la zona que estaba contemplando la escena.

-Nos vamos señor?

-Larguémonos de aquí! –dijo este con un claro toque de ira e impotencia en su voz.

Draco había visto todo la escena y ya se imaginaba lo que esta significaba.

Jamás se perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo ahora… pero tenía que hacerlo! Era su deber! El lo dijo años atrás… y como un Malfoy cumple lo que dice, esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Los años habían pasado horriblemente lentos para el. Veía la muerte como única salida a todo el maldito calvario que estaba sufriendo… pero aunque lo que más quisiera era morir, jamás se lo iba a permitir, era su destino, aquel destino que el mismo había labrado hace más de 5 años, que fue cuando salió de Hogwarts.

Había salido con la intención de formar parte del ejército de Voldemort, pero mucho más que eso, formó parte de ese patético ejército solo para derrocar al Señor de las Tinieblas y darle una eterna lección a su padre… y lo había conseguido.

Un día, nadie supo como, pero Voldemort había muerto, y los rumores eran de que lo había hecho en manos de su serpiente mano derecha… la cual nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía el nombre… salvo Draco Malfoy, el cual ahora era mago y señor tenebroso… había planeado por tanto tiempo aquello, ambicionaba tanto el poder… y ahora era suyo! Lo tenía!... Habían pasado ya 5 años de vida feliz para miles de magos y brujas, pero ahora ellos no sabían que pronto todo eso terminaría… la oscuridad en el mundo volvería a reinar, quiéranlo o no, era el destino del mundo, y Draco debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo… no había otra salida… pero… pero antes de todo, el debía cumplir su promesa, una parte de el se alegraba infinitamente, otra se lo reprochaba diariamente y la otra restante le decía que acabara de una vez con todas y se suicidara… pero suicidio no era una palabra que el ex Slytherin manejara, si bien lo quería, encontraba que esa era la peor decisión que un hombre de linaje puro podía hacer… si, pese a todo lo ocurrido, el seguía siendo también un elitista.

Las horas nuevamente pasaron de golpe, Hermione no se había dado ni cuenta cuando la cena hubo terminado y las rondas de cervezas de mantequilla hubo acabado.

-Lo siento, pero mañana debo ir a Gringotts a marcar terreno… ello implica conocer las instalaciones, el sistema, bla bla bla.

-Y por que no lo haces después? Cuando llegues de vacaciones.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero hacer Ron. Quiero dejar todo listo ahora y disfrutar estos dos exquisitos meses de vacaciones y llegar al trabajo lista.

-Buena idea –dijo Harry con su mano en la barbilla.

-Y esa pose Harry? Jajajaja, pareces un filósofo.

-No, no… estaba pensando nada más.

-Y se puede saber en que? –inquirió su compañero.

-Pensaba en que en 1 mes más hay partido de Quidditch.

-Oh! Verdad que se viene las Internacionales.

-Correcto Luna… y esta vez nos toca jugar con el equipo de Viktor.

-No crean que tendré piedad solo por que son ustedes.

-Lo mismo te recordamos nosotros Krum –dijo un Ron con muchos aires de importancia.

Y si, era verdad, Harry y Ron fueron contratados por la liga de Inglaterra y cada uno conservó el puesto que jugo por tantos años en Hogwarts: Harry el cazador y Ron el guardián de los arcos. Una oportunidad increíble! Y no se preocupen, que Ron ahora es un experto siendo el guardián… y por que no decirlo, un experto entre las chicas, así como su amigo. Cuando se es jugador de Quidditch, y más encima cuando se es Harry Potter o Ronald Weasley, las admiradoras caen por toneles y cada día son más. De todas formas ambos se acostumbraron ya a la situación y aquella noche Viktor les dio algunos consejos para controlar la correspondencia mágica por ejemplo, o como saber si los chocolates tienen o no algún afrodisíaco o una poción amorosa.

-Cuando se esta en este mundo por elección, hay que saber atenerse a las consecuencias. –les dijo el Viktor.

-Bien, entonces mañana día de descanso para todos!

-Harry y tú tendrán práctica, así como Viktor también. Ginny tiene que presentarse en Gringotts, Luna tiene que terminar unos cuantos cuadros para la exposición del fin de semana y yo tengo que holgazanear.

-Correcto Herms.

-A todo esto, como van tus cuadros Luna? –inquirió la morena.

-Muy bien… cada vez mejor… por favor recuérdenme mandarles las invitaciones para la exposición de este sábado si?

-Bien, te lo recuerdo yo… por que estos holgazanes no lo harán, se les olvidara.

-Ella, ella la tan eficiente.

-Más que tu Ron.

Risas en general.

-Muy bien, buenas noches a todos.

-Me quedo a ayudarte a ordenar… no tengo prisa.

-Cuidadito con lo que harán Granger! –le espeto Ginny desde la puerta de entrada.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y un gran color rojo se expandió por su rostro.

Al fin se hubieron ido, Hermione quedó a solas con Viktor, pero ella no aguantó ni un segundo más y fue por su varita a su dormitorio.

-Bien, si gustas te encargas del living y yo de la cocina.

-Bien –asintió el chico.

Solo 10 minutos les tomó asear la casa y dejarla como estaba antes. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese preciso instante, no hubiera dicho que hubo una gran comilona con cervezas de mantequilla, cuyos envases estaban desparramados sobre la mesita de centro del living.

Hermione salió de la cocina triunfante, cual ama de casa muggle que recién acaba de terminar de lavar las ollas a mano.

-Todo listo en la cocina… y veo que por aquí también –dijo echando un vistazo al lugar del cual Viktor se había echo cargo –Perfecto! Gracias Viktor… ahora si gustas te pued… mmmm.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que el chico había comenzado a caminar peligrosamente hacia ella, y cuando finalmente la tuvo enfrente, no pudo aguantar las provocativas ganas de unirse en un beso sorpresa con su chica. La tomó por la cintura y la llevó a que se recostara en el sofá amplio del living. La morena, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y comenzó a acariciar sus cortos cabellos azabaches y cerró sus ojos.

_-Sabes una cosa?_

_-Dime_

_-Sabes cuanto te deseo y cuanto de odio a la vez por eso?_

_-Lo se_

_-Ah si?_

_-Si_

_-Y como?_

_-Por que yo también siento lo mismo._

_-Eres mía… y hasta que mueras, morirás siendo mía._

Hermione abrió los ojos de pronto.

-Que sucede? –preguntó Viktor al percatarse de que lo había dejado de besar.

-No… no me siento bien.

-Es por lo de la tarde?

-No, no… lo siento Viktor, pero necesito acostarme.

-Bien… pero si necesitas alguna cosa…

-Lose, te hago llegar una lechuza urgente.

El chico asintió.

-Te veré pronto.

Hermione le sonrió y el se fue.

Cuando llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue recostarse un rato y quedo mirando el techo. Que eran esas visiones? Ya llevaba dos en el día… pero más que visiones eran palabras, ya que no podía recordar las imágenes; estaba segura que era ella… si, lo era, era su voz… pero no podía identificar la otra y mucho menos podía recordar si aquello le sucedió en el pasado, por que no recordaba un diálogo así… entonces, que era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Deseaba poder ver imagen alguna, pero le era imposible… y en ambos sueños era la misma voz masculina.

-Solo son sueños… convéncete de ello.

Y así lo hizo. Solo sueños, cosas utópicas en su totalidad, completas fantasías y se convenció de ello.

Nuevamente un frío llego hasta ella y nuevamente se percató de que el ventanal de su habitación estaba abierto.

-Por Merlín! Tengo que recordar cuando lo dejo abierto.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar y pudo percatarse de que el viento que corría era increíblemente exquisito, sería pecado si no salía a la terraza a disfrutar un rato de aquella brisa marina.

Decidió llevar unos papeles del trabajo que tenía que entregar a vuelta de vacaciones, y con ellos en mano más una rica taza de chocolate caliente se dispuso a revisar los informes.

-Esto esta muy oscuro… Incendio!

Varias bolitas de fuego se dirigieron hacia varias antorchas que tenía puestas en cada esquina de la terraza, y eso le ayudó mucho a poder iluminarse… aparte que había logrado crear un ambiente muy acogedor… y la música de fondo del oleaje marino que tenía justo en frente de ella, le ayudo a concentrarse mucho más.

La chica trabajaba en el Ministerio de la Magia… había logrado conseguir aprobar todas las materias para poder pasar y estudiar para convertirse en Auror… y así lo había logrado, ahora era una inefable, y una de las mejores catalogadas dentro de su sociedad. Es raro pensar que Potter no se convirtió en Inefable y la cerebrito de su amiga si… pero así es la vida, a veces nos depara sorpresas.

Tranquilamente se dedicó a leer los informes sobre variados magos tenebrosos que andaban sueltos (o lo estuvieron), la mayoría de ellos mortífagos tratando de terminar la gran obra de su amo Voldemort, pero como eran tan ineficientes, la mayoría terminó en Azkaban por estupideces cometidas en sus planes, y la mayoría de ellos terminaba detrás de las rejas gracias a Hermione Granger.

-Veo que estas totalmente enfrascada en esos archivos Granger.

A la morena se le salió el corazón por la boca…

**Chan Channnn!!... jeje P**

**Se q no fue el gran capítulo, pero tampoco tan malo no estaba. Aquí ya pudieron saber un poco más acerca de la vida de los personajes, pero reitero, a veces es bueno leer entre líneas ) nose queden con solo estas palabras, pronto habrá más.**

**Lamento si no les gusta Viktor, jeje, bueno, la verdad es q a mi tampoco no me llama la atención para nada del mundo.. pero no quería unir a Hermione con cualquiera de sus dos amigos; de todas formas les aviso q no va a durar por mucho tiempo P jiji**

**Ahora si les gustó o no, háganmelo saber! Me dejan un review y seré feliz.**

**Besos a todos!**

**Angellore.. **


	5. El Angel

**Capítulo 5: El Ángel**

-Creo que no fui lo suficientemente clara contigo.

-Lo fuiste de hecho.

-Entonces que estas haciendo aquí.

Hermione se puso en pie lentamente para encontrarse con esa mirada gris tan cambiada.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Yo diría que si; estas en mi propiedad, eso quiere decir que algo buscas en ella

-Por que juras que todo en este mundo tiene que ver contigo… JA! Y se supone que yo soy el ególatra.

-No me cambies el tema Malfoy –a la morena se le prendieron un poco las mejillas con un leve rosa, que gracias a la poca luz del lugar fue imposible de ver para Malfoy.

-Estoy aquí por que quiero.

-Pero fíjate que yo no quiero, así que puedes marcharte, estoy ocupada.

-No me des órdenes Granger que sabes que no las cumpliré.

-BIEN! –dijo muy molesta la morena quien iba hacia su habitación a grandes zancadas.

Al volver de esta y con la varita empuñada no pudo encontrar a Malfoy.

-No que te quedabas maldita serpiente? –habló a los vientos.

Y le bastó decir esto para que alguien por detrás la tomara por el cuello, produciéndole así falta de aire, pero eso no fue lo único que sintió, puesto que algo le clavaba en la sien.

-Yo soy amable contigo… pero tú no respondes de la misma manera.

-Y por que tendría… que ser amable con… con alguien que… que no se lo merece. –logró decir a duras penas a causa de la falta de aire.

Draco la soltó bruscamente y la arrojó contra los vidrios del ventanal. La morena emitió un leve gemido de dolor. Su mirada le emitía al rubio gran ira y odio, repudio y todo lo que ha sentido siempre por el.

El muchacho no despegó su varita de la sien de la chica… hasta que se percató de que algo colgaba del cuello de ella. Con la punta de su varita levantó la cadena para poder verla mejor.

-De donde conseguiste eso mugrosa?

-Y eso a ti que te importa.

-¡ME IMPORTA!... respóndeme.

Hermione sintió que ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, Malfoy la volvía a tratar despectivamente. La chica tomó la cadena que pendía de la varita de Draco y la volvió a guardar dentro de sus ropas. Era un hermoso ángel labrado en un diamante, emitía una preciosa luz que daba tranquilidad al ser.

-Es mía. –fue lo único que artículo la morena.

-Se que es tuya tarada, pero quiero saber de donde la sacaste.

-Ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa.

-Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia… si no me quieres decir, bien, como quieras… pero sabes lo que hace?

-Y tendría que hacer algo acaso?

-Veo que me equivoque al pensar que la maldita insufrible sabelotodo Granger de verdad lo sabía todo.

-Cállate Malfoy! –le espetó en la cara. –No me importa lo que hace, me importa en si! Esta cadena la aprecio más que mi vida; hace años que está conmigo… pero…

Draco se alejó de la muchacha al verla que bajó su mirada hacia el ángel que tenía sobre la palma de su mano. El chico pudo apreciar que un sentimiento de melancolía se veía reflejado en su rostro. -No se quien me la dio –fue lo que terminó de articular la morena.

-Y por que le aprecias tanto entonces.

-Por que es importante, se que lo es… y esa persona…

Fuertemente cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a sendos lados de su cabeza alborotando así sus cabellos. Por entre medio de sus ojos cerrados una leve lágrima se asomó y se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras que la Luna le daba un aspecto de cómo si fuese una perla la que estuviera descendiendo por la aterciopelada mejilla de la morena.

Draco extendió su mano y así le seco aquella lágrima. Hermione abrió rápidamente sus ojos mientras que un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo. Dio unos pasos hacia el lado para tomar distancia de Draco.

-Guarda bien ese ángel Granger.

-Que quieres decir.

El rubio ya se había apartado de ella y ahora observaba el mar dándole la espalda a la morena.

-Lo que te acabo de decir, eso es lo que quiero decir! Que lo guardes bien.

-Que es esto? Tú lo sabes. –le dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo el ángel en su mano derecha.

-Hazme caso, quieres?

-Pero… Malfoy!

El chico saltó por la cerca de madera cayendo hacia el precipicio. Hermione corrió a asomarse pero no vio nada. Había desaparecido, y la dejó con una gran duda… tenía que volver a verlo.

_-Quédatelo tú._

_-Estas loco! _

_-Si, y lo sabes._

_-No puedo._

_-Si puedes… es mío y yo se lo puedo obsequiar a quien quiera… y quiero que tú lo tengas._

_-Pero por qué?_

_-Por que ya lo decidí así._

_-Suena como una despedida._

_-Algún día será así._

_-Y si es así yo me voy contigo._

_-No… tú te quedarás._

_-No puedes decidir por mí, y lo sabes!_

_-Si te quedas conmigo vas a morir._

_-No me importa morir a tu lado o si es en tus manos._

_-Si llegas a morir yo también lo haré… por favor guarda el Ángel, te protegerá._

_-Yo me siento a salvo contigo, no con un Ángel._

_-El Ángel soy yo._

Con una gran bocanada de aire y los ojos abiertos como platos Hermione despertó completamente empapada de sudor entre las sábanas de su cama.

Había tenido otro de esos sueños… esos sueños en donde solo hay voces pero no imágenes.

Esto definitivamente no podían ser solo sueños, ya era la tercera vez que soñaba con ella y con esa voz que no sabía quien demonios era, puesto que nunca en su vida la había escuchado.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño en donde se lavo la cara con abundante agua fría, luego se miró al espejo y ahí estaba colgando de su cuello… era el Ángel con el cual había logrado soñar… no lo vio pero sabía que estaba hablando de el.

"_El Ángel soy yo_" resonó dentro de su mente.

Tomó el Ángel con su mano derecha y lo observó detenidamente. No sabía exactamente desde cuando llevaba siempre ese Ángel colgado a su cuello, solo sabía que lo tenía, que era de ella y que no debía sacárselo… pero no por el hecho de que se fuera a perder, si no que había una razón mucho más profunda que gobernaba dentro de su ser, una razón que no podía saber cuál era.

"_El Ángel soy yo_" volvió a resonar dentro de su mente. Pero quien es "yo"?

"_Guarda bien ese Ángel Granger_", ahora era la voz de Malfoy que resonaba dentro de su mente.

-El muy bastardo sabe que es este Ángel!

Miró por la ventana, comenzaba a amanecer, necesitaba hablar con Malfoy, esto ya estaba comenzando a atormentarla… definitivamente no eran solo sueños, algo más estaba sucediendo y el imbécil tenía que ver en ello… pero.

-Maldición! Hoy llegan los chicos… Pero bueno, un día más que no los vea, no quiere decir que se va a acabar el mundo no?

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que aquella búsqueda de Malfoy le restaría mucho más de un día… desde aquella mañana pasarían muchos días sin que ella volviera a ver o a saber algo de sus amigos.

Fue hasta la terraza de su habitación. El sol comenzaba a despuntar y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

Miro hacia todos lados en busca del rubio. Siempre se lo encontraba ahí o a orillas de la playa… pero ahora que lo necesitaba no aparecía por ningún lado.

Una brisa fría de aire marino hizo que la morena se abrazara a si misma tratando de darse calor, ya que solo llevaba la pijama larga de seda, la cual dejaba sus brazos al descubierto.

-Ahora que te necesito no apareces imbécil! –se dijo a si misma. –Quizá está abajo –pensó esta vez.

Así comenzó a bajar por la fría escalera de piedra. Estaba a pies descalzos, pero las ganas de saber no la hicieron tomar más medidas que la de solo llevar su varita.

Al pisar la húmeda arena de la playa notó que algo no estaba bien. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa… algo pasaba… se sentía cansada, muy cansada y como por inercia caminaba hacia el mar… nuevamente.

-No –dijo en un susurro. –No otra vez.

Demasiado tarde. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatadas, como las de un gato que está jugando… aquello le daba una expresión de cómo si estuviera muerta.

Algo la jalaba hacia las profundidades del mar. Sentía sus piernas frías, que la tela se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-No, por favor no –decía en el interior de su mente.

_Ven, ven con nosotros_

-Papá?... Mamá?

Era increíble! Eran sus padres! Ahí estaban! Y la estaban esperando! … al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!

Ante la abrupta salida de Hermione del mar, las figuras de sus padres que se proyectaban un poco más allá se transformaron en dos horribles sirenas con grandes colmillos, piel verdosa, cabellos blancos y grandes garras (por que aquellas ya no eran uñas) y se comenzaban a avecinar rápidamente hacia ella. Esto la hizo la salir del transe y correr hasta la orilla… aunque no fue necesario correr por que alguien la llevaba de la mano.

-Que fue eso! –pregunto la morena con un hilo de voz mezclada con miedo.

-Esas eran sirenas…. Pero no de las bonitas y buenas que conocimos en Hogwarts. Te dije que cuidaras el maldito Ángel!

-Yo te estaba buscando y aparecieron ellas… pero que tiene que ver el Ángel?

-Por que me andabas buscando.

-Precisamente por el Ángel, Malfoy… y no me iré de aquí hasta saber lo que tú sabes… por que no es solo el Ángel ya que también he tenido unas visiones que…

-Visiones? Visiones de que?

-Eso es lo que precisamente quiero saber.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo tengo las respuestas a tus interrogantes Granger?

-Por que tu sabes acerca de este Ángel, y anoche tuve una visión… no se si se le puede llamar visión a solo escuchar voces y no ver nada… pero estaba yo y alguien más… y ese alguien más me regalaba el Ángel y decía que era él… y tu sabes lo que es este Ángel, por que si no, no me hubieras dicho que lo cuidara.

Malfoy se quedo completamente paralizado al escuchar la historia de Hermione… acaso…

-_Puede ser?... No, no puede… no puede ser! No debe ser!_ –pensaba completamente angustiado el rubio.

-Malfoy? Oye, quiero una respuesta ahora! –exigía la morena mientras tiritaba del frío y sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados.

Repentinamente algo paso, el cielo se nublo, el sol ya no salió y como por arte de magia una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas. Draco miró hacia el mar con cara de preocupación… el mar comenzaba a ponerse bravo. Ellos ya sabían de la existencia del Ángel, de echo lo sabían desde la noche en que el la rescató hace un par de días atrás.

-Subamos a tu casa… rápido!

-Pero que esta pasando!

-Sube maldita sea! –le grito el rubio mientras que sus cabellos comenzaban a pegarse a las facciones de su rostro.

La morena asustada acató la orden. Algo malo estaba sucediendo, o iba a suceder.

**No se pasen royos antes de leer más xD**

**Y? Que les pareció?? Se que no está al 100 (un 80 quizá P ), no soy de las q hace q el amor entre estos 2 florezca en el 2ndo capítulo, me gusta prolongar el sufrimiento xD, jeje, lo siento P no lo puedo evitar**

**Ya pues, millones de gracias a los 11 reviews que llevó ) y todo por uds!**

**Gracias a las alarmas programadas tmb P **

**Y ahora alegrenme este espantoso día de verano de 35° q tengo q trabajar xX y déjenme un review lindo!!! )**

**Beshos!**


	6. Comienza el Misterio

**Lamento la demora... estaba de vacaciones P .. pero como ahora me vuelvo a ir les dejo este capítulo.. no es la gran cosa, pero ya irán viendo...**

**Capítulo 6: Comienza el Misterio **

-Que es lo que esta pasando! Exijo una respuesta!

-No estas en condiciones de exigir nada… y mucho menos a mí. Ahora cállate, necesito pensar.

-No me vengas a callar en mi propia… Ok, ok, me callo.

Hermione se vio obligada a callarse al ver la horrible cara que le ponía Malfoy. Al parecer, de verdad las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas.

Que era lo que el podría saber de aquel Ángel?

Hermione angustiada se sacó el colgante del cuello y lo tomó con su mano derecha, lo contemplo por largos segundos mientras que en su mente el diálogo con el que había soñado la noche recién pasada se volvía a avivar dentro de ella.

"_El Ángel soy yo"_

-_Pero quien eres tú… por que no recuerdo esto!_ –se formulaba angustiada en su mente.

Malfoy seguía paseándose lentamente de un lado a otro mientras que afuera una furiosa lluvia se dejaba caer.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la morena, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba completamente empapada, así como también lo estaba el.

-Ve a cambiarte de ropa. Te vas a agarrar una hipotermia así.

-No es para tanto Malfoy.

-Haz lo que te digo, quieres!

De malas pulgas la chica se dirigió hacia su habitación mirando de reojo al chico que ahora miraba hacia fuera por la ventana del living.

-_Que se supone que haré ahora?... esto no estaba planeado… pero… _

La atención del rubio se dirigió ahora hacia la mesita de café del living, en donde Hermione había dejado la cadena del Ángel encima. Sonreía. Hace tantos años que no lo hacía de forma tan pura. No se había dado cuenta de que la morena le observaba desde las escaleras.

-_Está… está sonriendo?_ –pensaba la chica al verlo… y ella por alguna extraña razón también se alegró de verle sonreír y no pudo evitar hacerlo también hasta que…

-Lo primero que le digo es que lo cuide y lo primero que hace es dejarlo tirado en cualquier lugar.

La sonrisa obviamente se borró.

-Accio cadena!

La cadena voló de la mano de Malfoy a la de Hermione, quien aún se encontraba en la cima de las escaleras.

Hermione hubiera jurado ver al chico mirarla de arriba abajo como anonadado, contemplándola, pero aquella estúpida idea se borró de su mente con el solo hecho de pensar de que era Draco Malfoy.

Pero como es Hermione Granger, la cual rara vez se equivoca, esa vez le había acertado obviamente. Draco la contemplaba de pies a cabeza. Lucía un hermoso vestido negro veraniego. Escote en V, ajustado al busto y cintura y de la cual caía libre hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas. Y para completarlo se había calzado unas sandalias planas negras con tiritas amarradas a su pantorrilla de forma entrecruzada. Y justo en el medio de ese escote en V se había colgado el Ángel que acababa de arrebatarle al rubio.

-Mmmm… aún así eso no vale. Te dije que lo cuidaras.

-Y yo te digo que te vayas a secar… estas bajo mi techo y haces lo que te digo.

La chica le arrojó a la cara una toalla.

-El baño esta por el pasillo, la primera puerta a mano derecha. No creo que sea necesario pasarte ropa de hombre ya que he de suponer que sabes usar…

-Se usar el encantamiento secador tan bien como tu. Para de restregarme tu sabiduría por la cara Granger que yo si te llego a los talones y mucho más arriba. Que te quede claro eso.

El rubio salió del lugar dejando a una Hermione con un gran color rojo subiéndole a sus mejillas.

-_Como se atreve! Y en mi propia casa!... debería estar agradecido por que le brindo ayuda. _–Dijo una parte de su mente.-_Pero tú también le tienes que estar agradecida, puesto que te ha salvado la vida más de una vez_ –dijo la otra.

Ahora fue ella quien se sentó en un rellano de la ventana del living. El día estaba tan horrible, un nublado oscuro cubría la zona y la incesable lluvia no paraba de caer… y ahora que lo observaba, la marea comenzaba a subir y el mar se estaba poniendo demasiado bravo.

Que sería todo eso, se preguntaba la morena con el entrecejo fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Jamás había sucedido algo así… y lo peor de todo fueron aquellas sirenas, aquellas que se hicieron pasar por sus padres… pero por que querer pasarse por ellos, y aún algo más extraño, que hacían sirenas por esos lados, ellas sabían perfectamente que a tierras muggles no debían pasar, aunque fueran de las de mala estirpe… y si se llegaban a pasar, el departamento de regulación de las criaturas mágicas debería de saberlo hace mucho ya, entonces por que aún no llegaban a regular la situación? Ellos saben también que la casa de veraneo de la morena se encuentra en esa zona, por qué entonces no le llegaba ni una sola lechuza notificándole de algo.

-Bien, pues de brazos cruzados no me quedo.

La chica hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo seguir sentada en el rellano de la ventana.

-Que quieres ahora Malfoy?

El chico había vuelto ya. Sus ropas estaban tan lisas, sin ni una sola pelusa, como la primera vez que le vio. Sus cabellos dorados con destellos platinados estaban en perfecto orden (bueno, salvo unos mechones que caían por su frente) amarrados en una cola con ayuda de un lienzo negro.

-Me pasa que no harás nada Granger. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Hasta que tu me lo digas!? JA! … esto es una broma cierto?

-Tómalo como quieras, pero si faltas a mi decisión lo vas a lamentar caro.

Aquello había sido muy en serio, y Hermione lo notó por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo.

-Quiero que me expliques.

-Que quieres que te explique.

-TODO! Todo esto que está sucediendo. Esta lluvia, el Ángel, las sirenas, por que aún no llega el Ministerio…

-El Ministerio es una mierda Granger, y eso lo sabes en lo muy profundo de tu ser.

La morena no artículo palabra alguna, el rubio la había dejado nuevamente sin palabras. Cuando odiaba eso ella!

-No crees que es obvio que si aún no llegan es por que aún no lo saben?

-Que respuesta tan inteligente Malfoy! –Ironizo –Quiero algo más concreto.

-No me jodas Granger. Y confórmate con eso que será lo único que tendrás de mí… al menos por el momento.

Pero la morena ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba completamente sumida mirando por la ventana hacia el violento oleaje.

-No me gusta que me ignoren cuando hablo Gra… Ooh.

Recién había caído en la cuenta de que era lo que tan embelesada estaba mirando por la ventana. Las sirenas, aquellas sirenas comenzaban a salir del mar, ya no tenían colas, si no que eran perfectas piernas que estaban dejando el color verde para pasar a uno piel, estaban cambiando de apariencia a una humana. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a parecerse cada vez más a los de un humano. En las mujeres, sus largas cabelleras onduladas cubrían la desnudez de sus pechos nada más, mientras que los hombres, solo algunos tenían cabellos largos, pero no más allá de los hombros.

-Debemos marcharnos de aquí.

Trato de tomar a Hermione, pero la chica seguía en trance y comenzaba a rasguñar el vidrio de la ventana como tratando de quebrarlo y salir de ahí para reunirse con ellos.

_Ven con nosotros Hermione, tenemos a tus padres, no sabes lo deseosos que están de verte… Te echan tanto de menos._

Inclusive Draco pudo escuchar aquellas palabras dichas melodiosamente. Mientras Hermione comenzaba a rasguñar desesperadamente la ventana para salir, al punto en que comenzó a hacerse daño en los dedos los cuales comenzaron a sangrar.

En vista de que la morena no reaccionaba ante las palabras del rubio, este se vio obligado a voltearla violentamente hacia el y plantarle una sonora bofetada. Hermione salió del trance.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! –le espeto furiosa la chica.

-Me pasa que nos vamos, AHORA! MUÉVETE!

-Estas loco? Como se te ocurre que…

Draco la tomó por los hombros y le volteo hacia el ventanal nuevamente. Más de 10 personas caminaban desnudas por la playa (o lo que quedaba de ella debido a la crecida) en dirección hacia su hogar.

-Bien, nos vamos! –aceptó finalmente. –Pero dónde…

-Eso déjamelo a mi. Sujétate a mí, nos vamos a transportar.

Dudosa la morena le miró, pero Draco no estaba para perder el tiempo, debía actuar rápido, así que ante la dubitativa de la morena en abrazarle, el se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Un exquisito aroma embriagador penetró por sus narices… ese olor ella ya lo conocía… pero de donde!

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme. Lentamente se separo del cuerpo del ex Slytherin, tambaleándose un poco. Odiaba transportarse, siempre terminaba mareada, prefería cien veces viajar por la red flu, aunque ello significara terminar llena de hollín, pero al menos no terminaba con el estomago revuelto.

-Dó… Dónde estamos? –dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Draco la empujó por los hombros para que pudiera sentarse en un sillón de cuero que estaba tras ella.

-Estamos en mi casa… es mucho más segura que la tuya.

Poco a poco la chica fue recuperándose del mareo que la había acosado instantes atrás.

Pudo observar de que definitivamente, Malfoy estaba cubierto de dinero. Aquella sola habitación era preciosa e inmensa, perfectamente cabían 4 habitaciones comunes y corrientes, con sus respectivos armarios y baños.

En el techo habían tallados de variadas figuras en madera, las paredes también eran de una madera oscura y lustrosa, pero estaba cubierta en su totalidad por algunos cuadros y repisas llenas a rebosar de libros. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá enorme de cuero negro, mientras que al frente de ella estaban las otras partes del conjunto de inmobiliario y una hermosa mesita de café de caoba reluciente. La cama era enorme y adoselada, cubierta por un cubrecamas de seda acolchada color tinto, del mismo color que las cortinas. Del techo desprendía una hermosa lámpara de gotitas de cristal, y cerca de la puerta una gran chimenea de marfil negro, por sobre la cual había un retrato de una bella mujer de cabellos dorados, tez blanca porcelánica y ojos azules como el cielo.

-Es ella…?

-Esta es mi habitación y si, ella es mi madre.

Hermione notó como por el rostro del chico se dejaba ver una profunda tristeza… Narcisa estaba muerta, todo el mundo sabía que la mujer había muerto en manos de su propio marido, pero nadie sabía el por que de aquella violenta reacción.

La chica se puso en pie y miró por uno de los enormes ventanales que había en la habitación. Sus ojos se deleitaron al ver un hermoso paisaje invernal, todo alrededor de la mansión estaba cubierto por nieve, y un poco más allá se veían ciervos escarbando la blanca capa para poder pastar.

-Dónde estamos?

-Solo puedo comentarte de que estamos en América.

Hermione abrió grande ojos.

-América!... pero si tu…

-No puedes analizar de que cabe la posibilidad de que simplemente me haya cambiado de casa y país?

Como odiaba que el rubio le saliera con esas respuestas tan obvias poniendo en juego su intelecto.

-Ahora que estamos aquí…

-Tú no te moverás. Voy y vuelvo.

Draco salió de la habitación dejándola con seguro mágico a su salida.

-SÁCAME DE AQUÍ MALFOY! TAMPOCO SOY TU ESCLAVA!

Fuertemente golpeaba la puerta y gritaba a la vez, pero le fue inútil. Trato de quitar el encantamiento protector, pero no lo pudo hacer… debía de ser magia oscura y muy avanzada para magos tenebrosos. Aunque eso ya no le daba impresión alguna, tampoco le impresionaba saber si el chico fue o es mortífago, dado que el solo echo de que sea un Malfoy, todo lo malévolo se podía esperar de el.

Finalmente desistió y se alejo de la puerta. Al lado de ella estaba la chimenea y por sobre esta, en su loza había un hermoso y antiguo reloj de oro que marcaban las 10 de la mañana.

Cayó en la realidad de que no había logrado dormir mucho y que por ende su cuerpo reclamaba por algo de sueño, descanso. La cama estaba tan tentadora, tan hermosa. Se acostó. Aquello era un sueño, era una cama exquisitamente cómoda y acogedora, el cubrecama sobre su desnuda piel le acaricio suavemente, cobijándola e induciéndola a un anhelado sueño.

-Mi señor… yo… yo…

-SILENCIO!... Ni tu ni nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando… la única culpa que hay se le acredita a esa asquerosa inmunda! Lo primero que le digo es que lo cuide! Y lo primero que hace es dárselo a conocer a esas asquerosas Sirenas!!

-Pero dime una cosa Draco –dijo una sensual voz femenina –Le dijiste? Le contaste la verdad?

-Déjame en paz Sarah!

De la impotencia Draco pegó con su mano empuñada fuertemente la fría pared de concreto. Sus nudillos sangraron un poco.

-Mal echo Malfoy!... Ahora hay que acabar con esto de raíz.

-Que quieres decir Montague? –inquirió la bella rubia.

-Digo que hay que matar a todo aquel que se interponga. Las sirenas, los gigantes, el Ministerio, Granger… pero…

El fornido ex Slytherin no pudo terminar de dar un catastro con las futuras víctimas ya que la mano de Draco se hallaba estrangulando fuertemente el cuello de su vasallo

-Suéltalo Draco, sabes que no vale la pena, obvio.

Sarah posó su fina mano en la del rubio haciendo que este soltara a Montague y lo dejara respirar nuevamente.

-VE A CONSEGUIR EL MALDITO ÁNGEL DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUIERES!

-No es necesario que le grites a tu amo y señor Montague.

-Cállate Sarah! Yo no soy quien me acuesto con el para poder ser el mano derecha!

-Que tiene eso que ver?

-Tiene que ver Crabbe, tiene que ver! Por que la muy puta de Sarah se acuesta con el solo por conveniencia, no ves? Así ella tiene el cargo de mano derecha, así ella hace y deshace a su manera! No como uno que tiene que valérselas de sus virtudes para agradarle al muy infeliz!

-Maldito seas Montague!... TE VOY A MATAR YO MISMA!

Ahora era Sarah la que rodeaba el cuello de Montague con sus manos.

-Crucio!

Draco arrojó la maldición hacia Montague, quien comenzó a gritar de una forma estrepitosa, que inclusive a los presentes les llegó a doler.

-En cuanto a ti Sarah, aprende a controlar tus emociones. Montague! Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, pero si te vas morirás.

El ambiente se tensó por completo, nadie hablaba nada ni nadie miraba a nadie.

-Draco, tu sabes que yo te…

-Cállate Sarah. Para melosidades no tengo tiempo. Hay que conseguir el Ángel. Márchense ahora, quiero estar solo.

Todos los presentes se inclinaron en una muy pronunciada reverencia y acto seguido se desvanecieron en el aire.

**Reviews?? Si, gracias D**

**Y gracias a los que me han dejado una notita ) .. gracias a uds. sigo.**

**Kiss... Angellore..**


	7. ¡ Quiero Saber !

**Regalo flash antes de irme de vacaciones .. nuevamente P**

**Enjoy it...**

**Capítulo 7: Quiero saber!**

_-Esto es raro._

_-Qué?_

_-Esto… tu y yo en este lugar de esta forma._

_-Si quieres me voy._

_-No seas imbécil… sabes que no es eso._

_-No soy imbécil, solo soy yo dándote una opción._

_-La cual sabes que desecharé._

_-Más te vale._

_-Abrázame… y no nos separemos nunca._

_-Eso suena utópico… y sabes la respuesta._

_-Y la omito, me gustan las utopías, me gusta creer que estaré contigo para siempre. _

Hermione abrió los ojos repentinamente.

Nuevamente esas visiones… que demonios eran?

Pero…

-Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Acaso insinúas que debería pedirte permiso para entrar a mi propia habitación?

-No te lo tomes todo de forma tan poco simpática… no puedo preguntar acaso?

-No.

Eso era lo que ella tanto odiaba de el, esas respuestas que la hacían quedarse con las palabras a flor de labios, reteniéndolas para que no salgan. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, siempre hablaba cuánto quería y lo que quería a quien quería… la paciencia se le estaba terminando.

Lentamente se incorporó más en la cama quedando sentada cubierta por las sedas color vino que le acariciaban las piernas… vio el reloj que estaba por encima de la chimenea y notó que eran ya las seis de la tarde.

-Tanto he dormido! –se dijo asombrada poniendo una mano por delante de su boca.

-Que tiene eso de malo. Dormir es un placer.

-Sabes que la mitad de lo que viviremos, lo habremos dormido?

-No es mi caso… no suelo dormir mucho.

-Acabas de decir que es un placer.

-Lo es. Pero no tengo tiempo para ejercerlo. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Y empecemos por contarme lo que sabes acerca de…

-Todo a su tiempo, no desesperes.

-El que me desespera eres tu!

-JA! Y crees que tu a mi no? Crees que me es muy grato tenerte en mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama, entremedio de mis sábanas! Sabes que después tendré que lavar las sábanas con cloro para que tu apestosa fragancia de sangre sucia se desvanezca!... Sabes lo odioso que es para mi aguantar tus estupideces de niña chica consentida, y peor que todo, aguantarte tus arrogancias de una maldita e insufrible sabelotodo?

Hermione contemplaba a Draco estática en la cama.

Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, eran de un color rojo intenso. Su cabellera algo fuera de control y sus ojos estaban abiertos, no pestañeaba. Draco pudo ver como los ojos color miel de la muchacha se ponían vidriosos y, producto de que no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas de terciopelo.

De un brinco Hermione se puso en pie y se paro justo en frente del rubio. Una sonora bofetada logro voltearle el rostro al rubio y despeinarlo también. Su mejilla se torno inmediatamente roja. La morena no dijo nada y salió por la puerta.

Esta vez Draco lo había logrado y con grandeza! A quien no le van a doler aquellas palabras, dichas como el lo hizo, con un tono frío e indiferente, de arrogancia, de impotencia, de petulancia, de todo.

El rubio solo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared que tenía tras el, provocando que varios libros cayeran de las repisas.

Hermione bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y ya en el hall abrió las grandes puertas de la entrada de la mansión de par en par. El invernal paisaje volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Corrió hacia el sin importarle que estaba con atuendos veraniegos, no aptos para ese clima… pero no le importaba, aquellas palabras habían sido como dardos hacia su persona que la hirieron profundamente. No entendía por que le hacían tanto mal, si en el colegio había logrado ejercer un escudo para que todos sus malditos insultos le resbalaran… por que ahora le dolieron tanto?

Estaba ya cansada, no podía correr más… fue entonces cuando noto el frío apoderarse de su cuerpo y percatarse de sus ropas inapropiadas para el clima. Vio un gran roble que estaba cerca de ella, donde bajo este había un ciervo con sus crías.

-Tranquila… nada haré, al igual que tu me cobijo.

Al parecer el animal entendió las palabras, puesto que se hecho a seguir amamantando a sus crías… aquello hizo que la morena esbozara una sonrisa y recordara a sus padres cuando ella era pequeña y en las tardes de invierno acostumbraba a ir hacia los brazos de su madre mientras su padre le relataba algún cuento frente al acogedor crepitar de la chimenea.

Como es que su vida era tan asquerosamente miserable!

Sus padres, los únicos amores de su vida se hallaban muertos, perdidos en las profundidades del océano (nunca lograron dar con los cuerpos)… y ahora, ahora estaba sin varita y encerrada en un lugar que no sabía cual era y con la persona que jamás se hubiera imaginado volver a ver. Las lágrimas de rabia y pena corrían por su rostro.

Agachada y arrimada al viejo roble, Hermione contemplaba al ciervo con sus hijos, el cual de pronto se puso en pie y arrancó con sus crías… la figura del rubio hizo que aquel lugar se sintiera mucho más frío… pero, al verlo de esta forma, cubierto con una capa larga negra, con sus cabellos rubio-platinados sueltos a la intemperie, con el paisaje invernal nevado tras el y a sus lados, le daban una imagen como si fuera un ángel recién caído enviado en su auxilio.

-Que quieres? –dijo ella.

-Que te vengas conmigo adentro.

-Al único lugar al cual me iré será a mi casa… lo más lejos que pueda de tu indeseable e insensible figura.

-Sé que me pasé un poco de…

-No quiero oír tus disculpas que son tan frías y vacías como tu.

Aquello hizo que el rubio callara frente a ella y bajara la mirada. Hermione se sorprendió ante aquello.

-No me hagas usar la fuerza Granger. Ven conmigo a la casa, sino te va a dar una hipotermia de verdad.

-Y A MI QUE! HACE MUCHO YA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES MORIR! IRME! YA NO AGUANTO!

-No seas mal agradecida!

-Tú no me hables, que me acabas de dar más ganas de cortarme las venas y terminar con todo ahora.

-_Imperius_ –dijo en rubio en un susurro –Te dije que usaría la fuerza.

Era solo cosa de mirar a los ojos a la castaña para saber como se sentía en aquellos momentos, para saber que lo único que quería era matar a Malfoy, sea como fuese.

El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos, mientras que la morena le tenía la mirada asesina fija en el. Draco hizo caso omiso a aquello y solo se dedicó a mirar hacia delante.

Pero la morena comenzó a flaquear y ya no se mostraba tan tensa. Aquel aroma embriagador volvió a entrar por su nariz, aquel aroma que hacía que la carne se le pusiera de gallina, o que el corazón le diera un vuelco… pensaba y pensaba, no recordaba que ninguno de sus novios tuviera un aroma parecido… solo Viktor, pero no era igual, sino levemente parecido… no sabía como explicarlo, el aroma de Draco irradiaba belleza, odio, tristeza, poder, soberanía, tantas, tantas cosas que no sabía que era entonces que le revolvía el estomago entonces. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, obligando a su subconsciente abrirse y mostrarle la verdad, obligando a su memoria a recordar aquello que era importante para ella… pero, por que era algo tan trivial tan importante? Era solo el indeseable, maldito de Malfoy, quien no se merecía una pizca de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? –exclamo la voz de Draco sorprendido al ver a la morena entre sus brazos. El Ángel había comenzado a brillar de una forma como nunca lo había hecho… eso solo significaba una cosa.

El rubio se apresuró a ir con el cuerpo de la morena entre sus brazos hacia la casa, aún le quedaba un poco de tramo por recorrer.

Finalmente cuando estuvieron adentro, Draco dejo a Hermione tendida sobre la fría loza del recibidor. Ahí estaba ella, aún bajo el Imperius y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, así como los puños de sus manos.

Draco solo tenía ojos para el Ángel que brillaba cada vez más fuerte… no hacía nada, era como si estuviera debatiéndose a duelo con su interior acerca de algo.

-Basta… sabes que no. –se dijo en un susurro. –Hey!.. HEY GRANGER, BASTA!... DESPIERTA!

Como Hermione aún estaba bajo el efecto de la maldición imperdonable, la chica abrió los ojos involuntariamente, moviéndolos hacia todas partes, como dando a entender que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Posó sus ojos color miel en los de Draco, el chico entendió que era hora de parar y finalizo la maldición.

Hermione lo primero que hizo fue tomar una bocanada de aire y luego soltarla en un grito de lástima, se retorció en el suelo y comenzó a llorar profundamente, como nunca antes recordaba haberlo hecho.

Draco solo la miraba indiferente, como siempre solía mirar a la gente inferior que el.

Aún entre llantos la morena se logro poner en pie, sentía como si su corazón estuviera roto en millones de trozos, se sentía profundamente triste… y aún no podía recordar, saber el maldito porque.

En un acto reflejo, Hermione fijo sus ojos en el rubio y sin pensarlo si quiera se abalanzó sobre sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Me siento… tan… triste… y no se porque. –dijo entre lágrimas. –Por favor… solo… solo…

Draco no necesitó terminar de escuchar la oración para que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de ella, protegiéndola, aliviándole aquel extraño dolor.

El rubio miró el Ángel y se percató de que, gracias a Merlín, su brillo había cesado… estuvo apunto de lograrlo… pero no se podía perdonar el haber dudado tanto y hacer que la morena llegara tan lejos… aquello no se podía repetir.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente… no eran las mismas sábanas que la otra habitación, estas eran de un color perla, pero eran igual de suaves y confortables. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a embarcarse en un mar de sueños, en un mar de utopías, pero no pudo. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y se percato de que aquella, definitivamente era otra habitación, con un toque más femenino.

Vio que la cama era como la de Draco, igual de adoselada con velos, a sendos lados de la cama habían mesitas de luz, frente a ella también había una chimenea, pero no habían libros sino algunos cuadros, un espejo ovalado, un gran armario de estilo colonial y un tocador como aquellos de los cuentos de hadas… el inmobiliario era color rosa muy suave, en la mesita de centro había un pequeño arreglo floral de rosas blancas y por sobre la chimenea había uno enorme de rosas rojas… aquella sin duda era la habitación de una princesa.

-Esta era la habitación de mi madre… mis padres no dormían juntos. Órdenes de mi padre.

Hermione volteó hacia su derecha y vio al rubio contemplando la nieve caer. Ya era de noche, y la morena calculaba que debían ser cerca de las ocho de la noche.

-Yo…

-En aquel armario encontraras ropas femeninas. Ponte algo abrigador que el frío por estos lugares es mucho. La cena estará servida en una hora. Te espero en el comedor.

-Yo…

El rubio salió dejándola con las palabras nuevamente sin poder salir.

Tenía una hora para su goce con aquella habitación y sentirse como reina. Un baño primero no le iba a tomar tanto.

-Que sucedió?

-El Ángel casi explota… eso fue lo que paso no?

-Algún problema con eso Montague?

-Draco, ya te lo he dicho mil veces…

-Y yo seguiré poniendo mis manos alrededor de tu cuello nuevamente si lo vuelves a pronunciar… y esta vez te juro que no fallo.

Sarah se acercó hacia el rubio que se había sentado frente al fuego. Comenzó a acariciar sus largos cabellos.

-Que haremos.

-Lo que harán ahora será darle una pequeña visita a las sirenas… esas malditas anomalías van a volver a saber lo que es el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-Que quieres que les hagamos?

-Quiero que les dejen en claro quien manda aquí desde que Voldemort se fue… y quien reinará por mucho tiempo más… y seas discretos. Nuestra gloria se acerca, y yo cobraré venganza.

Sarah le besó en los labios profundamente, pero el rubio como siempre le respondía de forma fría… aquello no le gustaba, llevaban más de tres años siendo algo más que magos tenebrosos.

-Bien, ahora pueden marcharse.

Los 10 encapuchados que había en la sala se esfumaron del lugar.

Que pasaba si su plan no daba resultado?

Que pasaba si las cosas se le iban un poco de las manos?

Que pasaba si volvía a lo de antes?

NO

No podía… ni si quiera pensarlo, ni soñarlo, ni alucinarlo, ni nada.

Si bien desde un principio, las cosas salieron muy bien, había logrado su propósito, ahora las malditas sirenas tenían la culpa de que tenía que volver a empezar todo de nuevo y hacer otras cosas más, iba a aprovechar el pánico de la situación y abusaría del poder. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Miro su reloj de mano y se percató de que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Recordó haberle dicho a Hermione que la cena estaría a esa hora y que cenarían juntos… era hora de actuar.

Se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en ir hacia el comedor, pero ella aún no llegaba. Si había algo más que el odiaba eran las impuntualidades. De todas formas mucho no espero, al minuto llego Hermione. A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-_Ma… Madre?_ –pensó el rubio.

**Chan chan!! Que opinan?? Díganmelo!... Reviews!!! D jeje**

**A la vuelta les actualizo sin más demora**

**Kiss..**

**Angellore.-**


	8. Prisionera

**Capítulo 8: Prisionera **

No era para menos que se confundiera.

Hermione llevaba las ropas de Narcisa y se parecía bastante, solo que ella era morena.

La chica optó por ponerse un hermoso vestido de terciopelo. La parte de arriba era un corsé color negro unido a unas mangas del mismo tono, el vestido era color vino tinto. Y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza. El Ángel colgaba esplendoroso por su pecho semi-descubierto.

Solo con contacto visual entre los dos, Hermione se sentó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El rubio imitó el acto de la morena y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Al hacer esto inmediatamente la mesa se lleno de comida, platos muy bien decorados y varios manjares.

-No era necesario todo esto.

-En mi casa se hace lo que yo mando.

Hermione bajo la mirada. Decidió no probar bocado alguno.

-Quiero que me expliques todo lo que esta pasando Malfoy, por que estoy aquí.

-Si tú no vas a comer, es cosa tuya, pero yo si tengo hambre y comeré tranquilamente, después se hablará del tema.

Hermione hacía fuerzas sobrenaturales para contener la rabia que comenzaba a carcomerla.

"_Por que Dios!, por que a mí! Por que me haces la vida tan miserable" _

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que no había probado bocado alguno durante todo el día, así que flaqueo con su decisión y decidió comer un poco de pollo asado con papas doradas y ensaladas varias.

Draco noto que comía con toda la educación del mundo. Aquello le asombro, por que bien sabía que no había probado bocado. Como podía aguantar tanto y no engullir la comida como el probablemente lo haría.

Al cabo de unos minutos de solo escuchar el tintineo de los cubiertos con los platos, la comida sobrante desapareció.

-Sígueme –le ordeno el.

La chica acepto, finalmente se venía la verdad.

Salieron del comedor y atravesaron toda la sala de estar que era francamente enorme, pero muy bella. Había un hermoso y reluciente piano de cola, estanterías con muchos más libros, cuadros varios, una gran mesita de centro, hermosos sillones y sofás, tapetes algo lúgubres pero bellos, jarrones de flores y plantas exóticas acompañaban a la decoración. Luego subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una sala, un poco más grande que las alcobas donde había estado la morena, aquel debía de ser el estudio, puesto que había un lustroso y gran escritorio al fondo de la sala, con varios rollos de pergaminos, tinteros y plumas, más estantes con libros, un globo terráqueo y un inmobiliario más sobrio y la chimenea era blanca.

El chico apuntó hacia la chimenea la cual comenzó a crepitar y a calentar el lugar.

-Siéntate –le ordeno.

Con una profunda mirada de odio la chica obedeció, y frente a ella, en la mesita de café apareció una bandeja con algunos pastelillos y una taza de café, mientras que Draco tenía la suya encima del escritorio.

-Y bien? –pregunto ella dándole un sorbo a su café con toda la elegancia del mundo.

El rubio ni se percató de la existencia de su taza de café y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ella.

No le gustaba estar sentada estando él parado justo frente a ella, aquello le daba una imagen de inferioridad y era lo que menos le gustaba reflejar, así que dejo la taza de café en la mesita y se puso en pie mirando directo a aquella fría y triste mirada gris.

"_Por que parece tan triste… que es lo que ocultas Malfoy_" se preguntaba para sus adentros.

El rubio extendió la mano y le arrebató el pendiente a Hermione del cuello.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –exclamó ella indignada.

-Lo que debí haber echo hace mucho tiempo, desde que te vi.

-Devuélvemelo Malfoy… sabes que no te conviene.

-No me des mandatos Granger.

El rubio comenzaba a ir hacia su escritorio.

-Puedes marcharte de aquí ahora. –le dijo con aquel tono de voz tan frío.

-No, claro que no me iré hasta que me devuelvas lo que es mío… lo quiero de vuelta ahora! –exigía ella elevando cada vez más la voz.

-Esto no te pertenece! Nunca debió llegar a tus manos!... No se como…

-No se como que Malfoy? Ah? Qué es lo que sabes y no quieres decirlo!

Era increíble como el rostro de Malfoy ya no mostraba ira, ni asquerosidad, ni superioridad, ni nada de aquello… Hermione podía ver como la tristeza, la soledad, el anhelo de algo le brotaba por los poros mientras contemplaba el Ángel en sus manos.

La chica se le acercó dudosa… deseaba saber que era aquello que había en la mirada del chico, por que había cambiado tanto desde el colegio, por que definitivamente aquello no era usual en el, para nada!

-Que sucede Malfoy? –dijo ella en un tono de voz melodioso, dulce, que denotaba preocupación hacia su prójimo.

Draco levantó la mirada y choco con la cálida mirada color miel de la chica, que dulcemente le ofrecía un hombro.

Quería contarle, quería desahogarse… pero no le salían las palabras, por que sabía que si lo hacía jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Por que es este pendiente tan importante para ti Granger?

-Ya te lo dije. –articulo ella como única respuesta.

-Dilo de nuevo.

Hermione tragó saliva, inspiro hondo.

-Lo aprecio más que mi miserable vida… cuando me lo saco siento que la mitad de mi cuerpo, que la mitad de mi ser se ha ido; que no estoy completa.

-Sabes lo que es?

-No.

-Sabes lo que son los Horocruxes?

-Si.

-Pues este Ángel es una especie de Horocruxe, que se remonta a la época de los egipcios.

Aquello hizo que la chica emitiera un pequeño grito ahogado de terror. Recordaba a la perfección los Horocruxes de Voldemort… pero, podía ser acaso…

-De quien es?

-Te dije que es como una especie de Horocruxe, por que también tiene más poderes ocultos, que ni yo me los se todos, ya que fue labrado por…

-Los dioses antiguos… no? –completo ella.

-¿Cuentas la historia tu o la cuento yo?

-Ahora entiendo todo! –dijo como si nunca hubiera escuchado lo último que le dijo Malfoy-Las sirenas produjeron el accidente del crucero de mis padres por que pensaban que yo iba con ellos y… y se supone que iba a ir, pero al final no pude… y sabían de antemano que yo lo tenía… pero…

-¿Cómo? Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Pero si ellas lo saben, nada me impide pensar que también lo deben de saber los dementores, o los gigantes… todos los que fueron los aliados…

-… de Voldemort.

El chico solo asintió.

-Todo por mi culpa… ¡todo por mi!... murieron por mi culpa¡yo debí haber muerto! No ellos.

Hermione comenzó a culparse y cayó al suelo arrodillada llorando del dolor.

-Granger…

-No… ¡vamos a romperlo ahora! Quiero terminar con toda esta maldición… ¡RÓMPELO! –le ordeno ella.

Como deseaba el romperlo y poder liberar parte de lo que el con tantas ansias quería volver a vivir… pero sabía que no debía. Las cosas ya eran peligrosas, y se estaban poniendo cada ves peores… y si lo rompía solo iba a lograr desatar el caos… hay que romperlo, si, pero de otra forma.

-No puedo hacerlo Granger.

-Pues si no lo haces tú lo hago yo –dijo ella poniéndose en pie y abalanzándose sobre el chico.

-¡BASTA! –grito el. –Basta... hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas, y esa no es una.

La chica se separó de el. Retrocedió un poco, luego le miró a los ojos.

-Tu quieres el poder que contiene no?... Para algo lo quieres Malfoy… que te traes entre planes. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que contiene esa cosa.

-Le llamas esa cosa? Ahora? Ahora que me has dicho que se supone que es la mitad de tu ser y que sin el te sientes…?

-Se lo que te dije, se lo que siento, y no ha cambiado de un segundo al otro si es eso lo que quieres saber. Pero también aquello que tienes ahí me ha arrebatado a mis padres, al único amor que he sentido por alguien y…

-Y que? –dijo el como esperando con ansias la continuación de la respuesta.

El rostro de la chica mosto confusión, anhelo por recordar.

-No… no lo recuerdo… AAAHHHH!!!

Ante la desesperación, la chica tomó su cabeza con sendas manos… ya no daba más, que demonios era todo aquello.

-No me pidas respuestas que tú sabes o que puedes encontrar con facilidad.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-De que busques! Eres una asquerosa rata de biblioteca no? Usa tus asquerosas debilidades.

-¡BASTA! –grito ella ahora.

El Ángel voló hacia sus manos, volvía a su poder.

-Se me había olvidado esa parte –dijo el en un susurro. –_El que lo posea jamás será arrebatado, ni robado de el a menos que sea por voluntad propia que lo entregue_. –pensó.

-No pienso tragarme más tus inmundos insultos. Si quieres insultar a alguien, ve afuera y búscate otra persona pero que no sea yo… Te quedó claro? Ahora me marcho.

-Oh, no… tú no te mueves de esta propiedad. Me vas a dar ese Ángel, va a terminar en mis manos, te guste o no. Tu eres demasiado irresponsable como para cuidar de el.

-Maldito hurón, hijo de…

-¡CUIDATE GRANGER!... cuida lo que dirás, que nada me cuesta usar la magia oscura contra ti, ya te diste cuenta. Ahora vete a la habitación que te designé.

Con su varita apuntó a la muchacha la cual se desvaneció en el aire y apareció "por arte de magia" en la habitación que había sido de Narcisa.

-¡Maldito infeliz!... SABES QUE NO SACAS NADA TENIÉNDOME AQUÍ POR QUE ME ESCAPARÉ COMO SEA –gritó hacia la puerta con intenciones de que el muchacho la escuchará en la parte baja.

Resignada se tendió boca arriba en la cama… preguntándose cuando sería el día en que volvería a ver a sus amigos, cuando volvería a ver a Viktor.

Era ya cerca de las once de la noche, aquel día se le había hecho interminable.

Al parecer la tormenta había cesado afuera, la noche estaba despejada, pero fría y la luna estaba tan bella como lo está en las noches de verano o primavera.

Abrió el ventanal para salir al balcón, el frío le calo hasta los huesos, pero no le importó. Inmediatamente se abrazo a si misma para darse algo de calor. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que la fría brisa le desarmara la trenza. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados danzaron con el viento, así como sus vestidos.

Una débil lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha… la soledad se la estaba comiendo viva. Cómo había sido que su vida prácticamente perfecta, de la noche a la mañana se torno tan miserable, tan indeseable, tan malditamente sola.

-A quien miras tanto por la… Oh, así que esa es la mugrosa no?

Sarah se puso al lado del rubio que miraba unos cuantos pisos más debajo de donde estaba Hermione. El chico guardó aquella figura, a contraste con la luna, con sus cabellos alborotados y sus ropas ondeando… guardó la imagen para nunca, jamás botarla. Aquello sería el inicio de algo que pronto se vendría.

-Que haremos mi señor? –pregunto un fornido mago encapuchado que estaba junto a la chimenea junto con otros tres más.

-No queda más que esperar. Aquella magia es muy poderosa. Labrada por los antiguos dioses. No hay nada que hacer, salvo que ella lo entregue voluntariamente.

-Y si se usa Imperius mi señor?

-Aún así no se puede. Afectas sus capacidades locomotoras, no su mente y menos su corazón. La decisión tiene que venir de dentro de ella. –respondió la sensual Sarah.

-Lamentablemente tendremos que esperar…

-Pero no podemos esperar tanto Draco, las cosas comenzaran a salirse de control. Ya ves las sirenas…

-Sarah, creo haberte dicho que esta todo bajo mi control, por ende está todo bien.

-Más te vale que tus ineptos de seguidores hayan asustado bien a las sirenas.

-Lo harán… si no me las pagaran por su ineficiencia… mañana sabremos que sucederá.

El rubio volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero Hermione ya se había entrado.

-Pueden marcharse.

Todos se marcharon, salvo Sarah que al parecer, buscaba algo más.

-Draco –dijo en un tono de voz ciertamente mucho más sensual que el que usaba común mente –En vista de que esta noche está tan fría… por que no…

-Hoy no Sarah. Solo vete.

-Pero… Draco…

-¡QUE TE VAYAS TE DIGO!

La mujer haciendo una pronunciada reverencia se marcho del lugar.

-Adelante –dijo la morena en vista de que golpeaban a la puerta de la habitación.

El rubio hizo presencia en el lugar, Hermione pudo mirarle por el espejo del tocador, donde ella estaba sentada cepillándose sus cabellos ya vestida con la que había sido la pijama de Narcisa, un vestido largo de ceda blanca y una bata de la misma tonalidad.

-Que quieres? –pregunto ella sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cuando me vas a dar ese colgante.

-Puedes irte acostumbrando a mi presencia en tu casa Malfoy.

Con eso respondió todo. Odiaba tanto que fuera tan altanera con el, odiaba tanto que fuera tan malditamente fría en los momentos en los cuales lo que el menos quería era sentir su frialdad, ni la de nadie.

-Sabes lo que pasara si te demoras?

-No me importa que se acabe el mundo si es eso lo que tanto te inquieta… ni menos que acabes con mi vida, si lo haces te lo agradeceré eternamente por darme tal placer.

Aquellas palabras a Malfoy le llegaron como balas.

"_Por que el suicidio… que demonios es lo que le pasa, que es lo que no se… acaso será que sentirá lo mismo que yo?... si es así… quizá yo pueda…" _pensó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Granger, necesito el pendiente para saber como debo abrirlo de la forma correcta.

-Tampoco me importa eso… un día de estos vas a encontrar el maldito Ángel hecho trizas aquí…-la chica se puso en pie bruscamente y se comenzó a sacar el pendiente del cuello.- aunque sabes una cosa?

Draco ya sabía lo que se venía, por lo tanto actuó rápidamente.

-Imperius!

Nuevamente la morena quedo bajo su poder.

-Voy a usar la maldición cuántas veces sea necesario! Ahora te vas a poner la cadena y te vas a acostar. Y no te sacaré la maldición hasta mañana por la mañana cuando te vea que estas durmiendo TRANQUILAMENTE en la cama.

La morena se puso la cadena nuevamente al cuello y se acostó en la cama, tal cual el rubio se lo había ordenado.

Ahora iba el hacia ella. Amablemente la metió dentro de las cobijas de la cama, acomodó su cabeza en las suaves almohadas de plumas. Acercó su cabeza y sus narices se rozaron.

-Si intentas algo con tu mente, con cualquier cosa lo sabré. Soy bueno en Legeremancia. No intentes nada estúpido Granger que te va a costar la vida por que la paciencia comienza a agotarse y no respondo por mis acciones desesperadas. Buenas noches.

"_Maldito gusano, engendro del demonio! Que se cree que soy para que me traté de esta forma! Juro que esto no se va a quedar así… Vamos Hermione, vamos, vamos, piensa en algo… eres Inefable por Merlín!... como no vas a saber"_

Fue imposible… el día había sido tan increíblemente largo y tan lleno de cosas que el sueño no se lo pudo, y a los minutos de ponerse a pensar en alguna forma de quitar la maldición, el sueño le gano y profundamente cayo rendida entre las suaves sábanas.

**Uff.. lamento la demora, llegué hace poco de mis vacaciones y tuve que reincertarme al trabajo al día siguiente de mi llegada ¬¬ ... nada grato.. en fin.**

**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews con sus gratos comentarios D .. me alegran el día y me dan dicha de escritora . jeje**

**Espero comentarios nuevos para este capítulo que ojalá haya sido de su agrado.. aunque la catarsis ya se viene, do not worry P**

**Besos a todos**

**Angellore..**


	9. Más Enemigos

**Uff.. disculpas por la demora, pero es que se me han acabado mis vacaciones, vuelto a la U ... T.T ... trataré de ir subiendo un poco más rápido, lo prometo**

**Ya, sin más preámbulos (Salvo el de dejarme un review al final, jeje) los dejo con este pequeño capítulo..**

**Capítulo 9: Más Enemigos**

Abrió los ojos.

Sus capacidades locomotoras estaban en perfecto dominio suyo.

-Más le valía –se dijo para si mientras abría y cerraba sus manos comprobando que todo estaba bien.-Pero en que momento habrá venido… claro, si es que vino… pero…

Recordó las voces en su cabeza, había vuelto a escucharlas, y había vuelto a no saber de quien eran.

-Buenos días señorita.

Hermione saltó en la cama del susto, tomó las sábanas y las puso en su pecho para cubrírselo ya que debido al sueño de la noche anterior, el pijama no estaba cubriendo muy bien lo que debería estar cubriendo.

-Un elfo?

-Si señorita… mi nombre es Viny y el amo mando a Viny a decirle a la señorita que el desayuno estará servido en 10 minutos. –dijo la elfa mientras acto seguido hacia una muy pronunciada reverencia de respeto.

-Bien… bien… eehh… supongo que tendré que bajar, sino el muy canalla es capaz de lanzarme otro Imperius.

-De hecho señorita, el amo le pidió a Viny que le dijera eso también. Buenos días.

La elfa se retiro, dejando a una Hermione más que enfadada con todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba comenzado a fastidiarla y en grandes cantidades.

-Bien, pues si quiere que baje, y me lo dice diez minutos antes, va a tener que esperarse.

Tranquilamente descendió de la cama y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha.

_Flash Back…………………………………………………………………_

-Por que no puedes ser así siempre?... tranquila, dócil, por que siempre tratando de enervar a los demás… ves lo que consigues? Si lo hicieras a mi manera esto no estaría pasando, no estarías aquí y tu patética vida feliz volvería a tus manos, volverías a los brazos del imbécil de Krum, volverías a ver a tus asquerosos amigos, volverías a ser tu… te lo podría dar todo… de nuevo.

Draco contemplaba a Hermione dormir en la que había sido la cama de su madre.

Ahí estaba ella, sus cabellos regados por la almohada de plumas, aquella pijama de seda blanca dejaba ver su curvilínea figura, aquellas piernas que la seda no estaba tapando debido a los movimientos de su dueña; aquellas piernas bronceadas, largas, con tanta perfección, pareciera que las hubieran moldeado a mano… su cintura, tan pequeñita, tan acentuada, sus pechos, perfectos cada uno, ni grandes ni chicos solo en su medida justa, su piel aterciopelada, cual seda de las más costosas, sus brazos, sus hombros, su aroma a flores, aunque a veces olía a flores de vainilla, justo como esa noche.

Los sentidos del rubio se estaban despertando… y ahí, entre toda aquella belleza tan natural estaba aquel maldito y a la vez bendito Ángel, ahí, solo a unos centímetros de el. Sabía que nada sacaba al sacárselo a la fuerza… pero es que si no lo tenía pronto, se iba a volver loco.

-Todo iba tan bien… por que Granger¡por que lo diste a conocer! Tu y tu maldita torpeza, como te odio por aquello! Como te odio por todo!... has hecho mi vida más miserable aún¡¡Dependiente de todo esto!!

Sus manos se estaban dirigiendo hacia el cuello de ella, comenzaban a rozarlo, a abrazarlo, era tan chiquito, tan perfecto… pero…

-Sabes que no… -dijo ella aún con los párpados cerrados.

Draco frunció el entrecejo… se acercó más a ella hasta el punto de poder oír su respiración que se había acelerado considerablemente. Aún dormía. Estaba soñando.

El rubio cerró sus ojos y se conecto con la mente de ella: Legeremancia.

_-No me des órdenes! No soy tu maldita esclava._

_-Hermione, por favor aléjate de el._

_-Y si no que?_

_-Que no entiendes que eres mía! Eres y lo serás! _

_-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie imbécil._

_-Lo eres desde que te toqué por primera vez._

No pudo más y abrió sus ojos como platos.

Comenzó a retroceder paso a paso con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

"_Esto no estaba contemplado"_ pensaba mientras la observaba a ella comenzar a darse vueltas en la cama de un lado para otro. Pronto despertaría.

"_Esto no estaba contemplado"_ volvió a pensar, y acto seguido se esfumo de la habitación.

Abrió sus ojos.

-Más le valía. –dijo ella aún en la cama.

_Fin Flash Back……………………………………………………………………_

Hermione llegó al comedor pero el rubio aún no llegaba… aunque de todas formas ella se demoró treinta minutos más.

-Sabes el significado de la palabra puntualidad? O te la tengo que meter en la cabeza?

-Fíjate que no la se, me la puedes decir? –dijo ella con toda la ironía del mundo.

-¡Maldita sea Granger! –pegó fuertemente en la mesa con su mano empuñada. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta acorralarla contra la ventana y pegó su mano contra esta, encerrándola a ella por completo, justo como lo había hecho un par de días atrás en la cabaña de la chica.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy? –dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

-Quiero, quiero, quiero¡pero tú no quieres! Esto me esta aburriendo Granger, sabes que he sido muy amable contigo, pero tú me sigues tratando mal.

-¡JA! Se te olvida el sermón de ayer? A eso tu le llamas tratar bien maldito engendro?

-¡VES! –Dijo pegando fuertemente en la ventana ahora, que para asombro de la morena no se hizo trizas –Eso es lo que no me gusta… si tu me respondes con una yo te la devolveré. Si, te seguiré pagando con la misma moneda.

Hermione había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos y emitido un gritito ahogado. Todo su cuerpo se tenso ante el golpe del muchacho... y también comenzó a temblar.

-Tampoco quiero que te asustes…

-¿Asustarme? –Dijo ella abriendo repentinamente los ojos y enfrentándolo –Miedo no te tengo, NUNCA te lo he tenido, así que no jodas por eso. Sabes perfectamente por que estoy así y si no te gusta ya sabes que hacer.

-Pues es una lástima que no lo pueda hacer. Por que créeme que lo que más quiero es que dejes de contaminar mi vivienda y te marches de aquí.

Hermione levantó una mano para pegarle una sonora bofetada, pero el rubio fue más rápido y alcanzó a detener la mano en el aire.

-La violencia no lleva a nada sino que a más violencia.

La respiración de Hermione se había incrementado y el lo notó en su pecho, al verlo como se contraía rápidamente… y notó entonces el vestido que llevaba. Era el favorito de su madre. Se separó poco a poco de la morena y la observo nuevamente de pies a cabeza. El vestido era en su totalidad negro con algunos encajes y bordados del pecho plateados. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, de aquella forma salvaje que a el le gustaba en las mujeres, pero mucho más en ella.

-Aquel era el vestido favorito de mi madre –dijo el.

Hermione se miro y pensó en la tristeza de Draco hacia su madre muerta. Ahora también pensaba cuanto lo entendía ella, puesto que ambos eran huérfanos. Algo en común que tuvieran, pero ¿por que tenía que ser algo tan triste?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y sin decir nada fueron hasta la mesa, tomaron asiento y comieron en silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

Al haber terminado, la morena ni si quiera dijo "permiso" sino que solamente se puso en pie y se retiro… ánimos ya no tenía de nada, salvo de quedarse acostada todo el día observando la nieve caer.

Mientras Draco se quedo un rato en el comedor, los platos desaparecieron, y el silencio se volvió más profundo aún.

-Espero mi querido Señor que las cosas no se te estén…

-Si vas a decir lo que creo que dirás, te digo que te lo guardes para tus adentros si no quieres morir en este preciso instante por inepto.

Montague cayó. El macizo moreno estaba un par de metros tras de Draco, empuñó sus manos con fuerza que se logró hacer algo de daño en las palmas de sus manos debido a el entierro de sus uñas en estas.

-Te vengo a informar sobre el ataque a las sirenas.

-Habla. –ordeno el rubio desde la mesa en donde mantenía la mirada perdida hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

-Al jefe de las sirenas mucho no le gustó tu amenaza, así que nos tiro a todo su maldito ejército… por lo cual creo que sabes a lo que voy.

-A cuántos mataron?

-Al jefe por retenerse y echarnos toda su escoria encima, quemamos algunas viviendas, lo usual.

-Bien, creo que ya no molestaran, al menos por un tiempo hasta que tengan un nuevo jefe. Se ha sabido algo de los dementores o algún otro engendro?

-Los dementores siguen en Azkaban, pero están siendo influenciados por algunos mortífagos que están ahí.

-Bella como siempre causando estragos. Creo que le haré una pequeña visita a mi tía. Veo que su maldito afán por Voldemort aún no se lo quita nadie. Va a saber acordarse de su adorado sobrino.

Draco se puso en pie dispuesto a ir a su habitación y luego salir.

-Espera que aún no termino.

-Que pasa ahora.

-Los licántropos se aliaron con los vampiros.

Malfoy volteo lentamente hasta poder hacer contacto visual con Montague.

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-El jefe de las sirenas logró entablar una alianza entre las tres razas días antes de que lo matáramos. Les había propuesto encontrar el Ángel y distribuirse el poder… pero… Malfoy¡EH, DRACO, DONDE VAS!

-A saldar cuentas… y vigila a la mugrosa que no salga de su habitación.

Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en el rostro de Montague.

Draco subió a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta su habitación, en donde se puso su capa de viaje negra, tomó su varita y una máscara con forma de calavera.

-A dónde vas? –dijo una melodiosa voz justo tras las espaldas del rubio que se acomodaba su máscara frente a un espejo.

Inspiro hondo. Fue donde ella.

-Si llega a pasar algo sabes que hacer.

-¿Que mierda dices Malfoy?

-Digo que emplees magia oscura si es necesario ante cualquier cosa Granger.

-Bien! –dijo ella y sacó su varita de un bolsito de terciopelo que colgaba desde su cintura. –Como matarte por ejemplo. –le apunto a la cara. –Así que mortífago el engendro no? Y sabías que soy Inefable? No necesito que tú me digas que puedo usar maleficios imperdonables por que puedo hacerlo con o sin tu autorización. Eres tu quien no se salva.

El rubio colapso. Se sacó la máscara de forma abrupta y miro profundamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Mátame entonces… haber? Vamos! Hazlo! Haber si tienes la sangre tan fría como se supone que un asqueroso Inefable la tiene. MÁTAME TE DIGO.

El rubio se le acercaba cada vez más y Hermione retrocedía cada vez más hasta chocar con la cama y caer de espaldas hacia ella. Toda su cabellera quedo desparramada por el cubrecama.

-Lo sabía. Eres tan patética como tus porquerías de amigos que tienes, que no matas ni una mosca. Y así te haces llamar Inefable?... Los Inefables dan pena, creen poder esconder sus miserables vidas tras la máscara de un ser superior, alabado por la gente solo por que acaban con los magos tenebrosos como yo… se refugian en la apariencia de superioridad que les da el maldito título solo para olvidarse de sus vidas y hacer mierda la de los demás, de aquellos que no tuvieron miedo en demostrarle al mundo que están en contra de las reglas establecidas, por que ellos si tienen libre albedrío… Da pena Granger¡¡Das pena!!

-¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!

Hermione desde la cama volvió a levantar la varita hacia el rubio y con todas sus fuerzas le dirigió la maldición a el. Draco cayó de bruces al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Eran millones de los cuchillos que sentía que le clavaban y cada vez más fuerte. La morena miraba con superioridad la escena. Nada se reflejaba en su rostro, ni en su mirada. Solo miraba a Draco en el suelo que cada vez gritaba más fuerte.

-Finite Incantatem –dijo finalmente ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Draco quedó aún en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Como pudo se puso en pie y miró fijamente a la morena. Estaba vacía.

-Yo también pago con la misma moneda Malfoy… y peor. No me vuelvas a desafiar y no sufrirás. Si crees que estoy en la palma de tu mano, pues te informo que tu también estas en la palma de la mía.

Hermione pasó por el lado de el, pero fue lenta en hacerlo. Draco la tomó por la muñeca fuertemente provocándole fuerte dolor en esta. Bruscamente la tiró en la cama y se puso encima de ella con su varita empuñada apuntándole justo el corazón.

"_Por que tiene la mirada tan vacía, por que ese cambio de la noche a la mañana. Dónde quedaron esos sentimientos, ese fuego que salía por sus poros. Donde esta la Granger que conocí en Hogwarts"_ pensaba Malfoy mientras trataba de indagar en la mente de la chica, pero sin lograr encontrar nada, nada salvo unas voces sueltas en su mente… eran esos sueños de los cuales la chica no sabía que significaban… pero…

"_El ángel"_ pensó al verlo justo ahí en su pecho. Nuevamente tan cerca de el y nuevamente sin poder hacerlo suyo.

-Lo se todo–dijo ella.

Malfoy abrió grandes ojos como platos. Lentamente se fue distanciando de ella.

-Que es lo que sabes –preguntó el.

-El origen. –dijo ella.


End file.
